Total Drama High School
by lilwhodat
Summary: Welcome to Wawanakwa High located in Muskoka, Ontario. Follow the rivalries, terrors, triumphs, and friendship of the school's two largest gangs: Killer Bass and Screaming Gophers, with the interference of the Alliance. The Drama starts on the first day of junior year for 22 students. Romances, flings, hook-ups, breakups, lying, deception, and everything total drama
1. Chapter 1

It's the first day of school at Wawanakwa High (located in Ontario Canada). Only Canada's finest attend. The school is your typical high school (if boarding school is typical) full of drama, cliques, rivalries, flings, hook-ups, and couples. The school's principle is Chris McLean, once a well-known talk show host now reduced to a school's director. There's also the school's head chief and vice principle chef Hatchet.

Like every normal school there's the popular crowd, also known as "The Alliance" who's only mission in school is to torture their fellow classmates and particular prey. Leader of "The Alliance" is Heather, a rich, snoopy, spoiled brat who considers herself a princess and waltzes around school and tries to be one, Lindsay, a typical "Blonde" and Heather's right hand woman who's beauty counts more than her brains, finally Beth, a nerd who admires Heather to the point of submission but too self-conscious to strike out on her on.

There are also two rival gangs, the Killer Bass and the Screaming Gophers that share their equal hatred of "The Alliance" but also have their own conflicts.

The first gang is the Killer Bass, composed of Duncan; a rebellious teenager on the wrong side of the law, his best friend and wingman Geoff; a blonde skater who's loyalties lies with his crew, DJ; looks like Tarzan acts like Jane with a tough side if his friends or family are threatened, Tyler; a jock who falls short in the brains department, but is fiercely loyal to his friends (and especially to his girlfriend Lindsay although on the rival gang), Harold; the team's nerd who's freakish ways would usually earn him a kick in the butt or a slap on the head, and who's constantly bullied by Duncan, DJ, and Geoff, but nevertheless remains loyal to his friends who at times learn to respect the red head nerd. There's also Bridgette; a surfer chick from Malibu who's father's job landed her in Ontario and also serves as the gang's medic, being the few with medical training, and finally Courtney; the gang's most ambitious member and the bossiest, often times annoying the group but usually ends up being right, much to their annoyance.

Their ally and sometimes rival the Screaming Gophers composed of; Trent; the gang's main leader who's also a fabulous musician, Owen; the fun-loving and food loving member who acts as Trent's wingman, Cody; a lovesick teenager obsessed with his fellow Gopher Gwen, though she doesn't return the feelings, Gwen; the once loner now in a gang with friends, love interest, and close to family relations, Leshawna; the wannabe ghetto chick with a big boobs, big butt, and an even bigger voice, but all fall short of her bigger heart, and Izzy; the survival know-it-all who's romantic interests lies in Owen, the two actually got closer over the summer.

And finally there are the BFFFLs (Best Female Friend For Life) consisting of Katie and Sadie: the school's girly outgoing, and loud clique whose loyalties often fall with the Killer Bass.

"Welcome students to the first day of Wawanakwa high! I'm Chris McLean, your principle and this is Chef Hatchet your vice principal and head cook!" Chris's loud voice sounded over the loud speakers scattered through the campus. "I hope you all have found your rooms and roomies livable, if not…talk to the school board or your parents." Chris's voice continued over the speaker.

In the girl's dorm Bridgette was unpacking her bags from the summer. "So Court, how was your summer?" The blonde surfer asked her brunette best friend.

"It was fine, working at the Mayor's office was pretty boring. I was actually excited when my final day came. How was Malibu and your dad?" Courtney responded, she had been working at the Mayor's office to receive extra credit, although she was the last person at school who needed it.

"Eh it was fine, my dad had some hot new girlfriend, who could probably pass as my older sister. Plus my brother hooked up with every girl in the Malibu. So I spent most of it by myself at the beach." Bridgette responded, sadness edged in her voice.

"I'm sorry. It must suck." Courtney replied, laying a comforting hand on her best friend's shoulder. Bridgette just nodded in response.

Across the hall Gwen, Leshawna, and Izzy are getting situated in their own rooms.

"So Gwen how was your art camp?" Leshawna asks her Goth friend and roommate.

"It was fun, I met this really cool kid named Trent. He was taking the guitar." Gwen replied, smiling and blushing at the mention of her summer fling's name.

"Cool! Do we get to met him?" Izzy asks, jumping into the conversation while unloading her stuff onto her bunk opposite of Leshawna and Gwen's.

"I don't know. He was just here for the camp, I think he said something about living in Toronto." Gwen sighed; just thinking of Trent and their two weeks of art camp was enough to bring butterflies to her stomach.

In the building opposite of the girl's dorms Duncan, DJ, Geoff, Harold, and Tyler all began to unload their stuff.

"So man how was juvie?" Geoff asks his green hair buddy.

"It was fine, nothing to report. Nothing changed in a year, except crappier food." Duncan responded, unloading his bags on the bottom bunk beneath Geoff.

"Yo DJ how was your summer?" Duncan asks, switching the group's attention to the muscular teenager.

"It was cool, I volunteered at the animal shelter. I even adopted a rabbit. I call him, 'Bunny'." DJ replied, holding up a small rabbit with large eyes and a fluffy tale. His roommates and best pals were unimpressed but nevertheless found the bunny cute.

"I hope all you students have found your rooms and living condition. Dinner is served in five minutes at the dinning hall! Don't be late!" Chris's voice sounded over the loud speakers planted outside the building, and in the lobby of the dorms.

"Let's go boys. Time to eat up." Duncan announced, leading the group of guys out of their wings and through the front doors of their building to find Courtney and Bridgette waiting outside for them.

"Hey guys! How was summer?" Bridgette asks, high-fiving Duncan and receiving a large bear hug from DJ.

"It was awesome, totally missed you guys though." DJ responded, letting the shorter blonde go from his tight hug. "I also adopted a pet rabbit. Bridgette met Bunny." DJ continued holding up the little rabbit for Bridgette and Courtney to look at.

"Aww he's so cute! Can I hold him?" Bridgette asks, smiling down at the little fur-ball. DJ nodded and handed the surfer the small rabbit.

"Hey princess. How was torturing the mayor?" Duncan asks, focusing his attention on the Hispanic teen beside him.

"Very funny. How was jail?" Courtney rolled her eyes and spat back at the green and black haired teen next to her. Duncan just smiled and the group began to walk towards the dinning hall.

Back in the Gophers boy's wing Trent was getting situated with his new roommates.

"So dudes what did you guys do during summer?" Trent asks his friends.

"It was awesome! I went to this camp where there was an all you can eat buffet! It was awesome!" Owen replies, eyes glazing over with memory.

"I went to an art camp, and I met this really cool chick there. Her name was Gwen." Trent stated, eyes sparkling at the mention of her name. Little did the guitar loving teen know, Gwen was thinking about him too.

"Dudes I met a girl named Gwen too! Her parents live next to my uncle, pretty cool." Cody says.

"I know a girl named Gwen too. She goes to this school! She's pretty cool, but kind of scary." Owen says. Cody and Trent ignore his last comment and head off to the dinning hall.

When the boys got outside they saw Gwen talking to Leshawna and Izzy.

"Hey guys! Ready to go get some chow?" Izzy asks, smiling at Owen, who openly waved back at the adventurous redhead.

"Sure I'm starved!" Owen replies, and the group begins the short walk over to the dinning hall.

"Hey I thought you said you had to go home?" an annoyed Gwen asks Trent.

"Yeah, well my parent's decided to send me to boarding school instead. I hear they have a really good music program here so my parent's thought it be a good thing for me. Plus it looks great on college applications if you put down 'boarding school'." Trent replies, smiling at the Goth girl next to him, however Gwen still seems unimpressed.

In the dinning hall the Screaming Gophers meet the Killer Bass for the first time of the new semester.

"Leshawna! Gwen! Hey!" Bridgette waves from the dinner line.

"Hey girl! I didn't know you came to this school? What's up?" Leshawna asks the blonde surfer.

"I just moved here! I didn't know you came here either." Bridgette replies, giving Leshawna and Gwen a big hug, while making room for them in line.

"Yeah I've been going here since 7th grade. Plus my little brother goes here too." Gwen replies, grabbing Leshawna and herself a tray.

"Hey I'm Courtney." Courtney greats the Gopher girls, holding out a hand.

"Sup girl. How do know my girl Bridgette?" Leshawna asks the brunette, shaking her hand.

"We've been friends since freshman year. We went to the same school before I transferred here." Courtney replied, taking her serving of food from the servers and grabbing the table furthest from the door.

"So Leshawna how was summer?" Bridgette asks, also receiving her own serving while Leshawna is being served hers.

"It was fun, I went to Jersey shore! Man those Italians are so hip. I even saw Snookie!" Leshawna replies excitedly. She grabs a cup of water and goes to sit on the large table closet to the door. Bridgette smiles at her friend and joins Courtney at the Bass's table.

"Hey princess looks like you left room for me. How sweet of you." Duncan's voice sounded in Courtney's ear as she bit into the sloppy Joe she was eating.

"Like I'd want to be closer to you than necessary." Courtney's quick reply came out. Duncan just smirked at her lame attempt of an insult.

"Gwen what's wrong girl?" Leshawna asks her gothic friend.

"It's Heather. Ever since we arrived back at school she's been on my case. I can't stand her!" Gwen growled at her ghetto friend. Leshawna understood.

Heather, Lindsay, and Beth all shared a dorm room in the same wing, as the three Gophers' and none of them particularly liked the spoiled rich girl.

"I hear that. She dissed my outfit, earrings, and my thighs in one day. That skinny white chick is gonna pay!" Leshawna growled promising revenge on an unsuspecting Heather. Gwen nodded and Izzy gladly joined in to help.

"Sup dudes, the food is awesome! I can't believe we get sloppy Joes! They're my favorite!" Geoff said, sitting down next to Bridgette and across from Duncan.

"I know man, the food here is way better than juvie." Duncan responded, taking a bit from his meal.

"Yo dudes, have you looked at your class assignments yet?" DJ asks, sitting down on the other side of Bridgette.

"No why?" Duncan asks, whipping his mouth with a napkin.

"Cause I was looking at the schedules and the classes, Eva goes here." DJ replies. That froze the entire Killer Bass table.

"What? You mean crazy, scary, exercise-obsessed Eva?" Courtney asks, shocked like everyone else.

"Yeah, there's also Katie and Sadie, and Justin." DJ responds, eating his meal.

"What am I going to do? Eva hates me. Ever since freshman year she's hated me." Bridgette states, fear itched into the blonde's face.

"Relax brah, there's no way Eva's going to do anything to you. I won't let it happen." Geoff's attempt at calming the nerves of the surfer girl, "I mean _we_ won't let her do anything happen to you." Geoff corrects himself. Bridgette however didn't seem to notice.

"It's ok Bridge, she'd have to be insane to mess with you if we have anything to say about it." Harold's voice came from behind Duncan. He sat down his tray next to the brunette.

"Thanks guys. What building is she in?" Bridgette asks. Everyone turned to DJ.

"Um…the west dorm." DJ responds quietly. Everyone immediately tenses at the mention of Courtney and Bridget's building.

"Yo its cool guys. We'll just make sure someone's always with Bridgette so she'll have the advantage of numbers." Geoff says, trying to be positive in the tense situation.

"Yeah but guys can't go in the girl's room before 9 or after 7. And I'm pretty sure Eva won't be scared of Courtney. So what do we do?" Duncan asks, "No offense babe." He adds quickly at Courtney's confused look.

"Duncan's right, Eva's scary. And she knows it too. We're gonna need some serious help if we're going to be able to keep Bridgette safe." Harold agrees with the delinquent. Everyone nods in agreement.

"Fine, Killer Bass meeting after dinner. We'll meet at the bonfire. 01900 hours. Don't be late." Duncan concludes. With that said they continue their meal in mostly stories of summer and vacations. Once they're all finished they clean up and head towards the bonfire pit, located near the docks by the school's lake.

At the Screaming Gopher's table they have issues as well.

"Guys Heather is here. What are we going to do?" Gwen asks her fellow Gophers.

"What's the big deal about Heather?" Trent asks, totally confused why the beautiful blue haired girl is concerned about a fellow classmate.

"Because she's manipulative, lying, back-stabbing, bitch! And she also almost made Leshawna and me quit being friends. She can't be trusted." Gwen replies, outrageous by his lack of empathy towards the situation.

"Ok, chill I didn't know." Trent replies, putting up his hands in defeat.

"I say we ignore her, see if she goes away." Owen says, taking a bit of his meal.

"Heather doesn't just 'go away'. If she goes, she goes with a wake of destruction behind her." Leshawna replies, angered like Gwen about Heather's return to the school.

"Well what building is she in?" Trent asks, continuing to eat his food.

"The east building. With us." Gwen replies, glaring across the table at the dark haired teenager.

"Oh, that's not good. Why don't you try to talk to her, sort it all out?" Trent asks, still not understanding the reason of Gwen, Leshawna and Izzy's beef with Heather.

"Because Heather will do something manipulative like always. She's been this way ever since her father became rich of his 'get rich quick schemes'. She hasn't always been selfish though, that's just a new things. She actually used to be nice, than high school." Gwen replied, remembering when Heather, Lindsay, Beth, and them had actually been friends.

"Well then try to make amends. It'd be nice to have more members to the Screaming Gophers. The Killer Bass already have more dudes than we do, we could definitely use some more members." Trent replied, smiling at Gwen, who blushed in response.

At the bonfire (or fire pit) the Killer Bass start their first official meeting since arriving at Wawanakwa High.

"Ok, with Eva back that means we're going to have to expand our group. I know Tyler's in for joining, he may be a wimp but at least it adds another body, and Katie and Sadie, though they're both idiots, we could use them for something I'm sure of." Duncan begins the meeting.

"I agree with adding Tyler, but I don't understand why we need Katie and Sadie. They're two idiots that can't stand to be separated, not to mention I don't know how they even got into the school." Courtney objected first.

"True on Katie and Sadie, but at least it'd add eyes to watch Bridgette. We could always add the new kid, Ezekiel?" Geoff adds his input.

"Ok Ezekiel could work, but wasn't he homeschooled? Does he know anything on fighting?" Duncan asks. Geoff just shrugs his shoulders.

"Well we're not letting him protect Bridgette from Eva unless he can defend her! We'll need someone better than that!" Courtney yells at the two teen males.

"Ok chill brah-" Geoff began, but was interrupted by Courtney's venting.

"No! I will not 'chill brah' just because you think putting my best friend in the protection of a homeschooled, nose picking, socially inept moron that can't even carry on a decent conversation with someone, let alone defend my best friend from an short-tempered, emotional unstable, exercise-holic that wants Bridgette's head on a stick!" Courtney yelled at the beach boy and his delinquent best friend.

"Yo Courts right, no way can Ezekiel get the responsibility of Bridgette's safety without a couple tests and training." DJ agreed with the Venezuelan teen.

"Alright fine, I'll train him and make sure he's up for the task." Duncan caved, noticing the satisfied smile from the brunette and his blonde friend with the cowboy hat.

"Great now that that's settled, lets hit the hay man. Classes start tomorrow." DJ announced, yawning and walking back towards the dorms. The rest of the Killer Bass agreed and walked back to their respected dorms.

**OK so first TDI fanfic! So much DRAMA! ****So I hope you'll like the rivalries and the friendship between these different teams…a little warning: the Killer Bass (mainly Bridgette, Courtney, Duncan, and Geoff are probably the protagonist in the story. And most likely the Gophers aren't going to always be the most likeable characters). Also the pairings are as followed (also in the description): Bridgette/Geoff, Courtney/Duncan, Gwen/Trent, Leshawna/Harold (Mostly one sided on Harold's side), Izzy/Owen (Minor relationship), Heather/Alejandro (Alejandro will be a small part only appearing a couple of times), Beth/Cody (Minor), and Lindsay/Tyler (Minor) **


	2. Chapter 2

It was the first day of classes; Bridgette shared classes with at least two of her teammates and at least one with a Gopher.

"My first class is advance calculus what about you?" Courtney asks her blonde best friend while getting ready for the day in their rooms. Courtney grabbed a pair of skinny jeans, a white button up, and leaves a few top buttons undone to show off the neon green tank. She wears a pair of black ballet flats and grabs her backpack and books.

"I have geometry. Luckily Geoff and Duncan are in my class so I won't be alone. Who's in your class?" Bridgette replies, she's wearing a pair of faded blue jeans, with a sky blue and pink plaid shirt with a white tank top underneath. She wears a pair of blue and white Nike Dunk Low iD shoe.

"Um, I think Harold, Noah, and Ezekiel." Courtney replies, going over to her desk and pulling out a class schedule with a list of teacher and student names.

"Where did you get that? I thought they didn't give out other student's names with schedules?" Bridgette asks, worried Eva might find her schedule.

"Relax, Duncan, Harold, and Ezekiel were able to pull it off the school's computer." Courtney replied, handing Bridgette the list to read.

"Wow you know everyone's schedule. That's amazing." Bridgette said in amazement at Courtney's list, map, and schedule of every student at Wawanakwa High.

"I know right. Well we better get going, don't want to be late on the first day." Courtney said, after checking her watch and walking out of their room with Bridgette.

In the dinning hall the rest of their team was already there, eating away at their breakfast of choice.

"Hey Bridge I saved you a seat, and the last muffin." Geoff yelled towards the blonde surfer.

"Thanks Geoff." Bridgette called back, sitting down next to the party-loving teen.

"Morning princess, haven't harassed anyone yet?" Duncan asks the brunette lazily walking towards the coffee machines and pouring herself a tall cup full.

"Very funny delinquent. Haven't gone back to juvie yet I see." Courtney shot back, too tired to really fight him.

"Nah thought I stick around here awhile, see where it gets me." Duncan said, eyeing Courtney's body suggestively. Courtney took notice right away and turned a bright scarlet because of it, but she quickly hit Duncan over the head with her bag, forcing the green haired punk to stop his obvious staring.

"So guys are we bringing Ezekiel in or not?" DJ asks the group, while taking a sip out of his orange juice.

"Yeah, I talked to him already, he said he's game." Geoff replied, taking a bite of his cereal, "I told him training starts after school." He continued, downing his water.

"Cool, than see y'all after class." DJ said, picking up his tray and walking towards the dump station where he placed his tray and dishes on the conveyor belt.

"Yeah I've got to go too, don't want to be late for geometry." Duncan said sarcastically looking towards Bridgette and Geoff, who both nodded and got up with the teen punk.

"I'll see you after class Court." Bridgette called toward her Venezuelan best friend. Courtney just nodded and waved towards the three leaving teens.

"So it's just you and me uh?" Harold said, looking at Courtney and raising his eyebrows.

"Over my dead body." Courtney replied sharply, picking up her plate and leaving the redhead teen alone.

At the Gopher's table none of teens were worried about class.

"Ha you missed big guy!" Trent yelled towards Owen who had attempted to throw his oatmeal at the green eyed teen but had missed and instead hit Heather, sitting behind the group's table.

"Then hold still so I can hit you!" Owen yelled back, throwing another spoon full towards the musical teen.

"Guys seriously enough already, we're going to get in trouble!" Gwen shouted towards the two misbehaving teens, trying to settle them down.

"Gwen's right, the last thing we need is a trip to Chris's office on the first day." Leshawna agreed, grabbing Owen's bowl and spoon and placing it on the conveyer belt.

"Fine, she's right that's not what I need right now, besides my parents would probably kill me." Trent agreed, stopping his childish antics and finishing his breakfast.

"So what's you guys' first class?" Izzy asks, pulling out her schedule with a school map.

"I have Spanish." Trent said, his mouth full of juice.

"No way! I have Spanish too." Gwen replied happily, she looked at Trent blushing when he stared back.

"Lucky you guys, I have workshop." Leshawna replied, looking at her own schedule.

"No way! I have workshop too!" Izzy replied, handing Leshawna her schedule and vice versa.

"Me too! Ha ha, we're all in the same workshop class." Owen replied happily, bring Izzy and Leshawna to his sides and hugging them tightly.

"Easy big guy, we don't have a shared class till lunch." Leshawna said, holding up the two schedules for Owen to see.

"Oh. Well at least we have one morning class together." Owen replied, trying to find the positive in the situation. Typical Owen.

"Well guys it's been fun but I've got to go, don't want to be late for chemistry." Cody said, grabbing his tray and leaving, giving Owen a big high five on his way out.

"Same, we should all get going." Gwen agreed, grabbing her backpack and reaching for her tray.

"Here let me get this." Trent said, taking Gwen's tray and stacking it with his own and carrying it towards the conveyer belt.

"Thanks." Gwen replied, blushing towards the guitarist.

"No problem." Trent replied, taking his backpack from Gwen, who had scooped it up so he didn't have to. The two walked to Spanish together, talking the whole way.

"Well we should go to. I hear none of the teachers here like tardiness." Leshawna said, clearing her place. Owen and Izzy agreed. Owen grabbed Izzy's tray like Trent had did Gwen and walked it towards the conveyer belt.

"Thanks Owen." Izzy replied, blushing towards the bigger teen.

"No problem." Owen replied, smiling down at the redhead and walking towards class with Leshawna rolling her eyes at the couple.

The morning went by rather quickly, the Bass and Gopher's made little contact during the morning, and neither team had encountered Heather and her duo of dummies. Eva was also nowhere in sight. At lunch the two groups took their usual tables and began to talk about their mornings to their teammates.

"How was history?" Bridgette asks Courtney and Duncan, who simultaneously roll their eyes at the mention of the dreaded subject.

"Ugh, Mr. Thatch wants us to do a group project on the 'Renaissance'. We're supposed to pick someone and do a whole report on them with pictures and everything." Courtney replied, her mouth full of food.

"Yeah and on top of that, he assigned Princess and me together as 'partners'." Duncan said, quoting his teacher and placing a face of disgust on his features.

"I'm not a bad partner. I already told you who we're doing and what we're going to talk about. All you have to do is do the research and help me write it up." Courtney yelled at the punk, giving him an angry glare, which he equally matched hers with his own.

"Ok enough you guys, obviously you two work well together. Remember sophomore year, you two were the only ones to complete the couples' challenge at the Muskoka day." Bridgette reminded the two. Both Courtney and Duncan merely shrugged it off.

"Yeah and I totally lost the eating contest to Owen. Man that day sucked." Geoff added, face falling at the memory.

"No it didn't. I finally got Leshawna to kiss me! But it was at the kissing booth so I guess she had to." Harold said, smiling at the fond memory of his. The other's merely smirked, laughed, or chuckled at the nerd's huge crush on Leshawna, which was known all around campus.

"Dude she's so not into you!" Duncan reminded the redhead nerd, whom he actually somewhat liked as a friend although he never let on about it.

"But she will! As soon as she sees that I'm a good man, she'll loose interest in anyone else." Harold said defiantly. The other's merely rolled their eyes; they've heard Harold's big speech before, almost always ending in Leshawna doing something nasty to him.

"How bout you DJ? How was Chemistry?" Courtney asks, changing the subject.

"Not too bad actually. But I found out Eva's in my class." DJ said, surprising the group and quickly earning himself the spotlight.

"What? She's in your chemistry class?" Bridgette said, banging her head on the table.

"Yeah why? I thought you took physics?" DJ asked the blonde teen.

"I did, but I decided to transfer and take introduction to physics over the summer." Bridgette replied, heading now lying on the table, muffling her voice, "I start your chemistry class tomorrow." She announced, head still on the table and refusing to budge.

"What are we going to do? She can't be in the same chemistry class as Eva! Do you have any idea what that girl will do to you?" Courtney turned towards their group, fear and anger written all over her face. Although many believed Courtney to be selfish, spoiled rotten, smartass, she was actually a very caring person to those she found worthy. Bridgette was definitely "worthy" in Courtney's book, the two had known since seventh grade and had been inseparable. Only the other Bass members knew of the two's close bond although their different opinions differed in most everything.

"Chill Princess, DJ can take care of her." Duncan replied, trying to calm the Venezuelan teen.

"'Chill'? I'm not going to chill until you've trained Ezekiel to take care of Bridgette here! This is my best friend Duncan! Don't tell me to 'chill'!" Courtney snapped at the green haired punk, who immediately backed off.

Although he would never admit it aloud to anyone, Duncan actually had a crush on the mocha-skinned teenager. Sure Courtney and him seemed like an unlikely couple, but Duncan had known the uptight girl since fifth grade, making him the only person, besides Bridgette, to know Courtney before high school, an accomplishment he was quit proud of.

"Court it's ok, I'll be fine." Bridgette tried to calm down her best friend. Unlike the others, Bridgette knew quit a lot of Courtney's background, although not everything, and she knew Courtney's mom had committed suicide when she was in eight grade, just before the end of the year.

"No you won't! Eva is a monster and she'll do everything in her power to hurt you. I'm not going to lose another person I care about!" Courtney snapped, tears filling her eyes at the memory of her mother's death. She quickly ran out of the dinning hall, not bothering to clean up her mess and ran for the docks.

The school was located near the Hudson Bay, and owned a good size beach, docks, and pier for the students to hang out at. The docks were one of Courtney's favorite place on campus, aside from the library, the outside theatre, and the girl's dorm/lounge.

"What's wrong Princess? Why the waterworks?" Duncan's voice sounded behind Courtney as she sat at the end of the dock crying and rocking back and forth.

When Courtney was thirteen she had walked in on her mom committing suicide, the image was horrifying and afterwards left a scar on Courtney's life. Since then she tried harder at school and sports. She always believed her mother was ashamed of her, and Courtney couldn't deal with that pain.

"Go away! I don't want to talk right now." Courtney half-heartedly yelled towards the punk teen. Ignoring her words Duncan sat down next to the crying teenager and just awkwardly watched the girl cry her eyes out.

Although the two had known each other for sometime, Duncan had never actually seen Courtney cry. Sure he saw her eyes water when she was hit in the face with a volleyball or dodge ball in gym, but he knew Courtney didn't cry, it wasn't in her DNA, as she liked to say.

"C'mon princess, just tell me." Duncan continued, scooting closer to his fellow teammate.

"No! I don't want to talk about it! I don't ever want to talk about it!" Courtney shouted at him, the hurt evident on her face. Duncan was slightly taken back by her harshness, but immediately noticed something she was holding in her hands.

"Princess what is it?" Duncan asks, voice softening and wrapping his arms around the still crying teen. Courtney sniffed a few times before actually giving in, she couldn't stay strong forever, even the "ice queen" needed to shed a few tears.

"My mom was bullied all her life. It seemed like she could never please anyone, when she married my father her parent's hated her for it, when she gave birth to me, my father's parents hated her for not having a son. Finally when she switched job and excelled past everyone in her building she was bullied for being an overachiever, for trying too hard, for not slacking off like everyone else. Finally she had it, she was through with being bullied, tormented and judged. I came home from school when I was thirteen and saw her hanging from staircase. She had tide a rope around one of the railings and had climbed over the stairs and hung herself." Courtney finally blurted out. Duncan's hold around her quickly tightened and he brought her closer to him. "I never even got to say 'goodbye'." Courtney spoke quietly mostly to herself, although Duncan heard the words clear as day. She continued to weep; nothing mattered except making sure Bridgette never had to worry about being bullied. Duncan understood Bridgette was the closet thing to family Courtney had. Everyone in Muskoka knew after Courtney's mom's funeral her father checked out, become a drunk and refused to look at his own daughter.

"It's ok, I'm sure your mom would be so proud of you." Duncan said into Courtney's hair. Courtney just continued to cry. "I'm proud of you." Duncan said, he hadn't realized he said it aloud until Courtney finally looked up at him. Tear stains covered her checks, her nose was red, her eyes were puffy, and her voice was dry from crying.

"You are?" Courtney asked in a small voice. She'd never admit it to anyone but she had a huge crush on Duncan for the longest time. In sixth grade Courtney's dog Ember ran away and Courtney was mortified. Duncan, having a crush on her at the time, spent the entire weekend looking for the terrier. He finally found it and returned it to Courtney on her birthday, only about a week later. Courtney was so overjoyed and had actually given Duncan a kiss on the check for his effort. From that moment on she had fallen head over heals for the school's bad boy.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be? You're smart, caring, totally hot, and even if no one else sees it, I know you've got a heart." Duncan replied, smiling down at the girl wrapped in his arms. The two just smiled at each other.

"They've been gone for a really long time." Bridgette stated the obvious, clearly worried about her friend. "Maybe we should go and check on them." She continued, looking at the people around the table. They nodded their heads in agreement and headed towards the docks.

What they came upon was a lovely scene, Duncan was holding Courtney tightly, she had stopped crying and the two were just wrapped in each other's arms, Courtney basically sitting on Duncan's lap as he played with the ends of her hair, both watching the water sparkle from the sun.

The remaining Bass members quietly snuck up behind the couple and all yelled, "Boo." At the same time, forcing Duncan and Courtney to both jumps from the sudden noise, but the two were sitting on the edge of the dock and when they jumped, Duncan's butt slipped of the dock forcing him and Courtney to both fall in the water.

"Dudes! That's so not funny!" Duncan yelled at Geoff, Harold, and DJ, sending them a glare.

"Sorry man but that was too good! I wish I had it on camera!" Geoff was laughing to hard to notice Duncan climbing out of the water and basically throwing Geoff into the water next to Courtney.

"Ugh c'mon man, have some fun!" DJ laughed at Duncan, not noticing him coming over to him and also throwing him in after Geoff, Harold soon followed, and Bridgette was pushed in my Duncan, who forced her to choose between being thrown in or pushed in, she opted for the second.

"Ha ha ha ha!" Duncan was rolling on the dock laughing so hard, he accidently rolled off of it and landed in the water with the rest of his friends.

It started off as a small splash here and there, but soon all of the Bass members were splashing water on their fellow teammates, trying to see who could splash the most. Soon the Gophers came out, wondering what all the laughing, yelling, and screaming was about.

"What are you doing? Y'all are crazy." Leshawna yelled down at the six Killer Bass members in the water.

"Are we?" Duncan asked, splashing a huge wave of water up towards the black diva. Leshawna screamed as the water completely drenched her. The other Bass members were laughing now, and so were some of Leshawna's on teammates.

"Oh you think this is funny uh?" Leshawna asked, grabbing Gwen and Izzy by their arms and pulling them both and her in the water. The three girls laughed at they rose from the water, laughing and coughing at one another. They joined Bridgette and Courtney, who were both just watching the show unfold before their eyes.

"Oh it's so on white boy!" Leshawna yelled at Duncan and attempted to splash him, splashing Courtney and Bridgette instead. "Whoops, my bad girls." Leshawna attempted to apologize, but was greeted with two large waves of water in her face.

"Take that!" Courtney yelled at her ghetto friend, and continued to splash water in her direction, Izzy and Gwen ended up receiving the majority of that wave, and instantly the girls were involved in their own water fight.

The boys on the other head were splashing the remaining Gopher members with water as they attempted make a run for it. DJ easily climbed out of the water and grabbed Trent and Cody by the back of their shirts and threw them into the water, joining the other students. They all laughed and continued their water fight.

"C'mon DJ, let's not be too hasty here." Owen tried to reason with the taller teen as he loomed over Owen by a good two inches.

Easily and shocking everyone, DJ hurled Owen's large body over the dock and into the water. Everyone laughed as they were all met with a lake size tsunami as Owen crashed into the water. DJ jumped in next, making a cannonball and splashing everyone else as he floated to the surface.

Soon the two groups of teens were splashing and playing around with one another. They totally lost track of time and soon Noah, Katie, Sadie were forced to search for the missing teens. They checked the docks when they heard their screaming and was attacked by large waves of water, courtesy of Owen, and were quickly drenched.

"Ugh my makeup!" Sadie screamed.

"My hair!" Katie yelled.

"My book!" Noah shrieked like a girl at finding his precious novel soaked by Owen's large splash. The three angered teens quickly turned their backs on the group and left huffing and puffing while walking back to campus and reporting the two groups to Principle Chris.

"Watch out below!" Duncan called, running of the dock and making a cannon ball and splashing mostly Courtney as he floated to the surface.

"Ugh Duncan you're so immature!" Courtney yelled towards the punk, splashing him with water in the process forcing him to return fire.

The group was having so much fun, Gwen, Izzy, Bridgette, and Leshawna were watching Courtney attempt to attack and drown Duncan, but failed as he trapped her in his arms and was tickling her in the water.

"Aww those two are so cute together." Leshawna said, smiling at the unlikely couple. That instantly stopped the two's playing and looked at her questionably. "I mean, y'all are totally into each other." Leshawna corrected her statement, earning herself a mini wave attack my Courtney.

"We are so _not_ a couple!" Courtney hissed at the recovering Leshawna.

"Whatever you say girl friend." Leshawna counted back, smiling and making the other girls and guys smirk, laugh, or chuckle in the process.

"You guys! Get out of the water. NOW!" Chef Hatchet's voice sounded above the group.

"Oops, busted." Trent and Geoff said at the same time.

**Thanks to everyone who red, favorited, reviewed this story! It means a lot to me! I just want to say I'm so anti-Duncan/Gwen so that's so not happening in this fic! (Sorry Duncan/Gwen lovers). Also the Killer Bass are the main people I'm focusing on (hence their picture as the story's cover) so if there's not a lot of Screaming Gophers that's why. I'll try to get into the background of all the main characters (I might do them as their own chapters combining some and what not) so stay turned for that. Also the thing on Courtney's mom I will elaborate more on that as the story continues. I'm still not completely sure how I want this fic to go so any suggestions, comments, or opinions are greatly appreciated. I am still unsure if I want to have any risky scenes in this story (it is rated T for language and other problems that will come later) but I don't want to make it totally inappropriate. So any suggestions there would be appreciated. This is a longer chapter with not a lot of plot in it (sorry if that's upsetting), but I'm trying to establish relationships (Mostly D/C in this chapter specifically) within teammates and opposing team relations. Sorry if this is choppy, I'm still trying to find a good direction to go in. Any suggestions for teacher names and other students are also appreciated. Thanks! **


	3. Chapter 3

Courtney, Bridgette, Geoff, Duncan, DJ, Harold, Leshawna, Gwen, Trent, Izzy, Owen, and Cody all stood in front of principle McLean. The principle of Wawanakwa high was not impressed with the twelve teens' behavior and had a very, very, very long lecture to remind them swimming is for their own time, not class time. Despite it all the teens received a mild punishment, at least in Chef's eyes. They were all sentenced to an hour of detention after school for two weeks.

"Well that didn't go so bad." Duncan stated as he and his crew headed for the guy's dorms.

No females were allowed in the boys' rooms after curfew (11 pm), but they were allowed in the dorms lounge, located in the very back through double doors of the first floor, whenever they pleased. The second floor had a study room with computers, wireless, and other necessities needed for academics.

Quickly the Killer Bass walk with a purpose in their stride as they enter the guy's lounge and shut the double door behind them. Anyone with a brain and the desire to lives keeps well away from the Bass members and their girls. Although unknown to Bridgette and Courtney, they guys have made their claim on them, forcing the other males around campus to either back away (the less violent option) or take their lives in their hands and flirt with two teens (the very, very violent option).

Duncan had claimed Courtney as his own the moment he saw her on the first day of school in fifth grade, though Courtney was completely oblivious to Duncan's (once little) crush on her (now turned into a full fledge crush). Duncan had always felt an attraction to the Venezuelan and had vowed to keep her safe. He had roughed up quit a few boys who had taken their chances at flirting with the mocha skinned teen. Courtney hadn't taken notice to Duncan's advances, and had only lightly began to flirt back with the punk now in their junior year.

Geoff on the other hand was a lot less subtle about his crush on Bridgette. The first day of eighth grade Geoff had gotten in a pretty bad fight between him and a few upper classmen. Though he was tough, and a pretty good fighter (his four older brother's helped with that) Geoff was still out numbered by the group of juniors. He was beaten pretty badly, but had messed up the juniors pretty good to. For all his efforts it had earned him the attention and affections of the blonde surfer who had immediately checked on Geoff after his visit at the nurse's office.

As the Killer Bass just lounged around in the lounge; Duncan watching Hockey with Courtney cuddled up on the opposite end of the couch, DJ and Harold playing foosball, Geoff and Bridgette were talking on the other couch, perpendicular to Duncan and Courtney's couch.

Soon Tyler and Ezekiel arrived at the lounge, receiving Duncan's text from yesterday.

"Sup dudes. What's the emergency?" Tyler asked, looking at the rest of the teenagers.

Tyler wasn't an "official" member of the Killer Bass. He was more of a trusted friend that was allowed in on some secrets. Often times he was asked to train new recruits, keep the team in shape, and offer his expertise in the areas or sports, exercise, and nutrition (he was taking health 101). He also served as the teams "doctor" when they received critical injuries and fights (but mostly when the guys didn't want the girls to know).

"Hey man, make yourself comfy. We'll talk in a bit." DJ said, quitting his game with Harold and walked over to Tyler to give him a bro pat on the back and catch up.

Ezekiel just stood near the front doors awkwardly, watching the others go about their usual routines. He hadn't exactly been welcomed with open arms at the beginning of freshman year when he asked to join the group. He had made a few sexist comments and had received a black hair and some sore balls (courtesy of Courtney and Bridgette, who didn't take the comments lightly).

"Hey Ezekiel get over here and make yourself useful. Grab us all some sodas." Duncan's harsh tone yelled at the ex-homeschooler. He nodded quietly and walked towards the mini fridge located at the far end of the room. He pulled out a few Pepsis and Diet Cokes and began to pass them around.

"Alright so lets talk, what's going on?" Tyler asks, sitting down on the coach across from Bridgette and Geoff and looking at DJ, Geoff, and Duncan expectantly.

"Eva's back. She hasn't made any threats…yet, but she's bound to target Bridgette and/or Courtney before the end of the year. We need you to train Ezekiel over there to watch out for the girls." Geoff replied coldly, wrapping a protective arm around a sleeping Bridgette, who had fallen asleep, cuddled up to the party boy.

"I get what you're saying. Eva's a scary bitch, but I don't think training Ezekiel will be enough. I'd gladly watch out for the girls with him, I know they mean a lot to you guys." Tyler replied, thinking over the situation. He had armed wrestled Eva enough times to learn her strengths and weaknesses.

"Ok I agree, Ezekiel will not be enough. Besides I don't want him in the gang quit yet. He needs to prove himself. But Tyler you're welcomed in, we've been saving you a spot since your transfer." Duncan replied, giving Tyler a thumb up followed by Geoff, DJ, and Harold. Tyler's smile was the only answer they needed to know he was in.

"What about Ezekiel? What are we going to do about him?" Geoff asks, motioning his head towards the homeschooler, currently being watched in the closet by Harold.

"Let Tyler train him, enough to protect the girls, then we'll talk about his tests." Duncan replied everyone nodded in agreement.

"Meeting adjourned." Geoff stated, taking his Pepsi can and smacking it on the table like a gravel. Harold let Ezekiel out of the closet and Tyler and him headed off towards the Gym and began their training.

DJ, and Harold left to go visit the school's mini-mart and pick up a few snacks. Duncan and Geoff woke up their sleeping girls, Bridgette who had snuggled deeper in Geoff because of the lack of blankets, and Courtney who now was cuddling Duncan as well.

"Wake up Princess." Duncan whispered quietly into Courtney's ear. She woke up slowly and groaned at the soreness in her body but nonetheless got up.

"Hey Bridge, wake up, we've got a lot of homework to do." Geoff said into Bridgette's hair, lazily playing with the long blonde strands. Bridgette woke up faster than Courtney, and grabbed her bag, walking out with Geoff towards the school Café to study some more.

"So Princess it's just you and me." Duncan smirks at the still tired girl.

"Not for long. I'm going to my room and finishing my homework." Courtney scoffed at the punk and began to walk away.

"Need company?" Duncan asks conversationally, making Courtney turn around and face the delinquent.

"Since when do you study?" Courtney asks suspiciously.

"Never, but I'd gladly keep you company doll." Duncan said, raising his eyebrow and smirking at her some more. She rolled her eyes and began to leave, Duncan grabbed his backpack and follows her towards her room.

The Screaming Gophers were also facing a crisis. Heather was back, meaning she had one thing in mind: revenge. She had been suspended last year for pulling some…cruel pranks on the majority of the girls and now she was back, seeking revenge from the people who she hated the most. Gwen, Leshawna, and Izzy. Heather couldn't stand those three and vice versa.

In the girl's longue: Trent was playing guitar on the couch with Gwen watching from the one across from him, Owen was chugging down some soda litters, and Leshawna, Izzy, and Cody were playing a game of spoons. They all stood up when Noah entered the room.

"What are you doing here scrawny boy?" Leshawna asks the nerd. He seemed to not notice her threatening tone or her killer glare she was sending his way and continued to only look at Trent, who had stopped playing his guitar.

"I have information I thought you'd like to know." he replied, smirking at the still mad ghetto girl but still refused to acknowledge it.

"Information on what?" Cody asks, intrigued to hear what his longtime friend as to say.

"It's on the Killer Bass. They have some…new recruits it looks like." Noah replied, voice monotone and still giving no indication of caring to the threatening looks Leshawna was currently giving him.

"Why would they need new recruits? I thought they had finished their scouting at the end of summer?" Owen asks, letting out a small burp at the end of the sentence.

"I don't know, didn't ask them. But all I know is one of them is a jock, and the other is that homeschooler from the frontier." Noah said, crossing his arms and staring at the group.

Though he wasn't considered a "member", Noah was still useful to the Gophers. He often acted as a spy, and would often give them information on the Killer Bass and the Alliance (Heather's unforgiving group). Though he was scrawny, not a fighter, and offered more sarcasm, criticism, and complaint than any real help, he was still useful and considered himself a Gopher, which the other two gangs took note of.

"Why would they need a jock and a socially awkward kid?" Trent asks to no one in particular. All of them shake their heads in confusion and turn back to Noah.

"What did the two kids look like?" Gwen asks, finally speaking in her raspy voice.

"Well the jock has brown hair, brown eyes, and wears this ridiculous sweat pants and matching jacket with a head band and sweet bands. He's not very intelligent. The homeschooler wears this funny hate with big boots and hoodie. He also has brown hair." Noah said, still not a very descriptive but enough to pick them out of a crowd if necessary.

"OK well lets talk to the Bass and see what they want with the new recruits." Izzy said, still holding her cards in her hands and refusing to let Cody peak. The others nodded in agreement.

At the Café Bridgette and Geoff were laughing while reading the comics of the day when the Gophers arrived to talk.

"Can I help you?" Bridgette asks, voice loosing all hints of humor and become serious.

"I know we've had our differences, and the whole lake incident this afternoon may have strained our…friendship, but all we want to know is what's with the two new recruits?" Gwen asks, still unsettled by the cold look the usually sweet surfer was giving her.

"If you want to know, he's a friend of ours. He's not a recruit, but if you want to know…Eva's back." Bridgette said calmly, watching the entire Gophers' faces change to a look of pure terror.

"Are you joking? Cause it's not funny." Leshawna said, look of fear still plastered on her face. Bridgette shook her head sadly, letting the others know it was also her fear.

Although the two teams had often rivals, their mutual hate, fear, and utter annoyances of Eva, the Alliance, and each other in general was what kept their "relationship" together.

"That's not good, do you know what she'll do to us?" Trent asks, looking over at Owen, Cody, and Noah, who still didn't seem impressed.

"Yeah, man she was so pissed!" Owen said, biting his lip in fear.

"What did you three clowns do?" Bridgette asks, voice and stare growing cold again.

"Well…we…uh…kind of…stuck Harold's red ant farm in her bed my mistake. We were trying to go for Heather but we messed up." Cody said in a quiet voice, noticing Bridgette's clear face of disgust, amusement, and fear.

"Dudes, if she knows it was you she'll totally kill you." Geoff said, everyone noticing the terror on his face matching their own.

"Yeah we know, that's why we're wondering 'bout the recruits?" Izzy said, finally speaking towards the two blondes.

"We'll you all know Eva has some sort of unresolved beef with Bridgette." Geoff stated simply, the others nodded in understanding encouraging him to continue, "Well we decided that maybe she needed protection. I mean Eva's a scary brah. Definitely don't want to take a chance." Geoff continued the others agreed without question.

"Alright, if there's anything you need from us we'll gladly help." Leshawna said, smiling at the terrified surfer. Bridgette's smile at her friend instantly backed the point of her fear.

"We could do shifts in front of the girl's wing?" Trent suggested, looking concerned at Gwen, who blushed under his stare.

"Yeah I could take the first shift, all that caffeine means no sleep tonight." Owen said, rubbing his belly contently.

"Ok, so what two hour shifts?" Trent asks, looking towards his fellow teammates. They agreed and began to walk away.

"What are we going to do? Shifts seem like a good idea, then we'll know for sure if Eva tries anything." Bridgette said, looking at Geoff with worry in her eyes.

"I know babe, don't worry I'll talk to the guys and work something out. Nothing bad is going to happen to you." Geoff reassured the surfer, placing a comforting arm around the girl's small shoulders.

The two walked back to Bridgette's dorm, Geoff never taking his eyes off the beautiful blonde. Once inside the building the two walked through the wing doors that read, "West Wing". Inside the hall there were pictures of the beach, Toronto, Vancouver, and various cities and places from around the world pinned and tapped to the wall. Inside the fist door on the left reading "101" Bridgette opened the door to find Courtney studying at her desk like usual, with a green haired punk sleeping on her bed.

"What's going on in here?" Bridgette asks, amusement in her eyes at Courtney quickly looked up to see the two smiling blonde couple looking suspiciously at Duncan on her bed.

"Nothing, he was tired so I said he could sleep on my bed if he wanted." Courtney replied, flashing them a cold glare before returning to her homework. Bridgette just smirked at her and walked with Geoff back outside in the hall, where they decided to continue their studying.

"Hey Princess, why don't you take a break? You've been studying for a long time." Duncan said, looking at Courtney with one teal eye looking directly at the hunched over girl, looking down at her books.

"I can't Duncan. Unlike you I like being a good student. I just have to finish this last chapter of 'Moby Dick' then I'll be done for today." Courtney said, taking notes on her notepad while reading the book on her iPad. Duncan just rolled his eyes and continued his nap.

When Courtney was finally done with her reading and note taking, she stood up and stretched, giving the fake sleeping Duncan a good view of her toned stomach, which showed as her shirt rose up as she stretched, and her well shaped ass, as she bent down to touch her toes.

"Nice view princess. Doing that just for me?" Duncan teased, making Courtney jump from her stretching position to glare at the delinquent.

"Duncan you're such a perv." Courtney hissed at the teen, making him laugh at her glare.

"Whatever you say darling. I'm only looking at one thing though." Duncan said, eyeing her body up and down without subtly. Courtney blushed at the attention and moved towards the sink to brush out her hair.

"Don't you have some innocent teenager to torment?" Courtney asks, brushing her shoulder length hair while glaring at Duncan, who continued to admire the curves of Courtney's body.

"I am sweetheart. You." Duncan said, smiling at her reaction, a look of disgust and flattery.

"Well flattery isn't getting you anywhere so try a different tactic." Courtney suggested coldly and turned to face the mirror as she pulled her hair back in a ponytail. She walked towards her drawers and brought out her swimsuit and walked inside the bathroom to change. "I'm going swimming so bother someone else." Courtney yelled at him inside the bathroom.

**Ok so incase anyone is wondering I'm basing the "gangs" off of Sons of Anarchy and their hierarchy. Although neither gang as a specific "leader" or "president" it's more of a democracy. Ok so Tyler is really a Killer Bass although he doesn't admit it. Also Heather's Alliance will consist of Lindsay, Beth (sorry I know she's nice but she likes Heather but her day will come!), Alejanrdo, and Justin. So…not any real flirting…yet…more to be expected! Also just FYI Gwen might become…not so nice in future chapters (it's a possibility that I'm warning all Gwen lovers of). Well thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and followers to this story! It's because of y'all that I have motivation to write! **


	4. Chapter 4

After Courtney changed into her grey swimsuit, she walked towards her drawers and grabbed a beach towel. Looking around the room, Courtney noticed Duncan had left, probably to go do something illegal she thought to herself. Courtney quickly grabbed her white sundress and slipped it on over her suit. She quickly grabs her sunglasses, sun block, and a teen novel from her desk and leaves the room.

"Hey Court, where you going?" Bridgette asks, jogging towards her friend. She had noticed the brunette leave their room with her beach towel in hand and had quickly tried to catch up to her.

"Hey Bridge, just going to the pool. Want to join?" Courtney asks, looking at her blonde best friend hopefully.

"Sure. Let me go get changed. Would you mind if Geoff came too?" Bridgette asks, looking pleadingly towards her best friend. Courtney rolled her eyes slightly.

"Sure. Why not? The more the merrier." Courtney replied, giving her friend a small smile. Bridgette nodded and began sprinting towards their dorms to get changed. She also texted Geoff to meet at the pool with the rest of the Bass clan.

Courtney continued her walk towards the pool, passing a few of the Gopher members on her way. Finally arriving at her destination Courtney quickly grabbed a few pool chairs and a table and began to unload her stuff, claiming the small area.

After the brunette finished, she began relaxing in one of the chairs. She instantly grabbed her book off the table and began to read. But the pleasure wasn't to last, she was joined by Heather and Lindsay, both looking way better (in Courtney's mind) in their bikinis.

"Oh hey Court." Heather's over-cheery voice dripped with venom, at the common nickname of the brunette, sounded in Courtney's ears. "Looking fab as always." The sarcasm obvious in her tone.

Courtney still wore her white sundress over her gray swimsuit. The sundress reached Courtney's knees, and had small lacy flowers as the main fabric, and a halter-top. It hugged all of Courtney's quit nicely and wasn't skanky and didn't reveal unwanted skin. It showed a respective amount of cleavage, but also left plenty to the imagination.

"Ugh what do you want Heather?" Courtney fakes a smile at the dark haired teen. She visibly rolls her eyes at the sight of Heather, and stands up to talk to the school's drama queen.

"No need to get catty Court. But I guess I would be too if I ever wore a dress like _that_ in public." Heather replied, causing Lindsay to snicker beside her suppose best friend.

"What is wrong with my dress?" Courtney asks, visibly showing her offense and ready to rip Heather's over-sized head off.

"Nothing, nothing darling. It's just; I wouldn't be caught dead in something like that. But if you're comfortable in it, than fine." Heather replies, giving Courtney an evil smile.

"Well it's classy. Something you'll never be." Courtney replies smugly, watching Heather's reaction, which was exactly what she anticipated. Completely offended and pissed off.

"What's that supposed to mean geek?" Heather asks, dropping her 'friendly' facade towards the tanned teenager.

"Exactly what it sounds like. I may not dress like a complete whore, but at least I have class and dignity, something that once you lose, you can never get back." Courtney finished, satisfaction written on her beautiful features.

It wasn't a secret; Heather could easily pass as the school's whore. She had hooked up with at least every member of the hockey team at least twice, and had numerous other flings since entering high school alone. Courtney, on the other hand, known to have never kissed a guy, let alone had a fling with one. Everyone in the school were certain of Courtney's innocent, and often wanted to be the one to de-flower the beautiful virgin. However, unknown to the sixteen year old, a certain delinquent made it loud and clear to never touch her in any physical way.

"Yeah you tell her girl!" Leshawna's loud and friendly voice echoed through the pool area. Heather instantly scrunched her face in annoyance, hatred, and embarrassment.

There standing beside the ghetto teenager stood the remaining Screaming Gopher members and the entire Killer Bass team, all who had been watching the two exchange words.

"Ugh whatever. Just know that no matter what you do, you'll never be anything than a geeky, snobbish, goody-goody! No wonder your mother killed herself! I wouldn't want to be with you and your uptight ass more then I'd have to! How you mother put up with it for those years I don't know." Heather's final words hit home for Courtney in more ways than one. She had always known her mother had never loved her, but she didn't need to be reminded of it, especially from Heather.

Luckily for Courtney; Bridgette, Leshawna, and Izzy weren't going to let Heather get away with the final word. As Heather passed to the gangs Leshawna easily grabbed Heather and hoisted the much smaller girl over head and began walking towards the beach. Once there (a short walk from the pool to the beach) Leshawna used all her strength to throw Heather's small and skinny frame into the murky waters.

Unlike the pier and beaches near the pier, the beaches near the pool were dirty, polluted, and often had garbage floating around on the surface. Leshawna knew this all too well, and threw the spoiled girl into the waters, making her gag from the pure smell that the waters gave off. Satisfied with her work, Leshawna marched back over to the pool.

"Don't let her get to you. She's just a slut! A very mean slut! Don't listen to her Court." Bridgette was trying to comfort her best friend. Everyone in Muskoka knew of Courtney's mother's death, but none knew the reason, cause, or the story behind it. Heather was one of the few people who did, her father happened to be a doctor, and had treated her mother for the last few months of her life.

"Yeah don't worry about her, she's taken care of. If she ever bothers you again, just give me a holler." Leshawna spoke towards the brunette, curled in a ball on the beach chair and refusing to look at anything except the crystal clear water of the pool.

"Thanks Leshawna." Bridgette spoke towards the ghetto teen. Knowing Courtney for the length that she did, the surfer teen knew all to well that Courtney probably wouldn't say another word to anyone if she could help it.

Despite the bad blood between the two gangs, the Bass and Gopher girls were actually quit close; despite the fact the males of each team hated one another for various reasons. Bridgette and Courtney often spent much of their nights hanging out with the ghetto teen, the nature-loving redhead, and the Goth girl who occupied the other female dorms on the campus. The five teenagers, although different in personalities, looks, and backgrounds; often found comfort in each other, despite the gang rivalries.

"Hey Bridge can you give me a sec?" Duncan's deep voice echoed in Courtney's ears. She really wasn't up for the teasing she knew she'd receive from the green-haired punk, but nonetheless gave Bridgette the ok to leave.

"What do you want Duncan?" Courtney asks in a small voice. She hadn't intended to sound weak in front of Duncan, but Heather's words had stung her more than she likes to admit.

"C'mon Princess, don't give me that." Duncan replies, sitting down at the edge of the pool chair. Slowly he begins to stretch himself out next to the much shorter mocha-skinned teenager, causing her to blush.

"Duncan, these things are really only made for one." Courtney began to scowl the punk for crowding her precious personal space.

"I know, but how else am I going to get you to come into the water?" Duncan asks, raising his pierced unibrow and giving the Venezuelan a mischievous smirk.

"What makes you think I'm going into the water Ogre?" Courtney replies, rolling her eyes at the look Duncan begins to send her way.

"Cause, you don't have a choice!" Duncan shouts, lifting the unsuspecting girl's dress over her head and throws her over his shoulders.

"Duncan put me down!" Courtney begins to shout at the punk, beginning to kick and squirm in his hold.

"Careful Princess; wouldn't want you to fall." Duncan laughs, tightening his grip on her waist.

"Duncan I mean it! Put me down!" Courtney screams some more, fighting the tight grip Duncan has on her.

"Put you down? Ok!" Duncan smiles, quickly kicking off his shoes and jumping into the deep end of the pool.

When the two surfaced from water Courtney began to glare at the punk, who could only laugh at her.

"Not what I had in mind!" Courtney growls through clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry Princess, but I couldn't have you wallowing in self-pity all day could I? I mean without you, who am I going to bother?" Duncan asks, swimming closer to the tan girl, forcing her to swim backwards up again the pool wall.

"I don't care! As long as it's not me! Go bother Harold or something." Courtney glares at the delinquent smiling back at her.

"Nah, where's the fun. He doesn't put up nearly as much of a fight as you do. Nor is he has hot." Duncan replied, scanning Courtney's shoulders and chest slightly, the rest being covered by the water, obstructing his vision. Courtney began to blush profusely at his attentions, not knowing whether to hit him for it, or kiss him for caring. She decided for the later, and quickly kissed his cheek, causing the teal eyed boy to blush at her sudden change of demeanor.

"Still not funny though." Courtney speaks first, breaking the silent moment between them, and climbing out of the pool. Her swimsuit had expanded slightly after getting wet, so her top no longer fit as comfortably or securely as she would have liked, but she wasn't going to adjust it in front of the entire group, instead she just began the short walk back towards her lounge chair.

She quickly grabbed her towel and securely fastened it around her, successfully covering her chest and everything up till her knees.

"Aww why take away the view? I was enjoying it!" Duncan's wolf calls and whistles made Courtney blush even more. She knew the bottoms of her suit had sagged a little from the water, and had probably revealed more than she would have liked, but there was no use crying over spilled milk, and she accepted the fact she may of given Duncan an eye full on her short walk back.

"Whatever go look somewhere else perv!" adding a glare Courtney replies towards the shirtless punk.

"No thanks sweetheart, I like what I see." Duncan said, giving her a few more whistles. She simple rolls her eyes and readjusts her suit, with the towel obstructing any prying eyes, and began walking towards the hot tube, where the other girls are quietly relaxing and making small talk.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Courtney asks, sinking herself into the hot water, letting the warmth ease the tension building in her muscle.

"Nothing much, just talking about the carnival this weekend. We all really want to go. Want to join us?" Bridgette asks her brunette best friend.

"I don't know. Are carnivals safe?" Courtney asks. She's never been to a carnival before, at least from what she remembers. The only fair/carnival/festival/celebration/party she's ever remembered going to her parent's wedding anniversary, which was when she was five.

"Duh it is. They wouldn't sell tickets if it weren't." Gwen replies, rolling her eyes at Courtney.

Gwen and Courtney had never been…close. The two often butted heads and were constantly picking on one another. The fact that the two were complete opposites also didn't help, and the fact that Gwen had been slightly jealous of Courtney because of all the attention she received, mostly from a certain delinquent. Yes Gwen had a small crush on Duncan, but after she met Trent it instantly went away and were replaced with friendly feelings. Gwen wasn't the type of girl to two time her boyfriend (if you can call Trent that) but she couldn't deny the fact she found Duncan incredible sexy. Unfortunately for the Goth, Duncan had his eyes set on Courtney since day one, and the blue haired teen didn't stand a chance against the brunette.

"Well I've never been to a carnival before, I'm sorry if I don't know any better." Courtney snaps right back at Gwen, causing the Goth to send a small glare towards the Hispanic teen.

"Ok chill girls. Let's all met at the carnival around 10 am on Saturday." Izzy intervenes.

"Fine, I'll see you there." Gwen replies, still sending cold looks towards Courtney and leaves the hot tube. She walks towards her towel and begins to walk back towards the East dorms.

"Don't worry about anything Gwen says, she's just always bitter." Leshawna said, giving Courtney a warm smile before following her Goth best friend, Izzy close behind.

"So how are you and Geoff doing?" Courtney asks, facing her best friend and trying to desperately change the subject.

"We're good. In fact he asked me to go to the carnival with him. As his date!" Bridgette squealed in delight, bouncing up and down causing the steaming water to splash Courtney.

"That's great! I'm so excited for you!" Courtney replies, smiling back at the blonde.

"Thanks, I have no idea what I'm going to wear though. Please help me!" Bridgette pleads towards the preppy teen, who reluctantly agrees. "Yay! Thanks Court, I owe you big time!" Bridgette gives her famous warm smile towards her best friend and climbs out of the small Jacuzzi. "Let's go shopping, I also need to buy a new swimsuit." Bridgette calls towards Courtney, already at her chair drying off. Courtney nods and also follows Bridgette towards their chairs, grabbing her own towel and begins to dry off.

"Ok, but I need to rinse off the chlorine first. I'll meet you at the parking lot." Courtney replies, grabbing her stuff and begins to walk towards their dorms. Bridgette nods in agreement and heads off towards her car.

As soon as Courtney entered her room she instantly hopped into the shower, turning the water on warm and rinsing the pool water off her tan skin. Once finished she proceeds to walk towards her dressers and pull out a pair of jean shorts, a white button up with a green tank top underneath. She grabs her favorite wedge sandals and leaves towards the parking lot.

**OK sorry for the long wait, kinda a hectic week. So lots of good things yet to come, how bout that Duncan and Courtney scenes? Love it? Hate it? Want more? Change it? Just tell me! Reviews are nice and help keep me motivated, but don't feel pressured to do so! Thanks everyone who's red, reviewed, favorited, or just looked at this story! It means a lot to me! All well more to come! Love you all so blessed! **


	5. Chapter 5

Once the girls all left the pool areas, the guys had finished messing around in the clear waters and were beginning to dry off and head back to their dorms.

"Yo Duncan, can you ride with me to the mall? I need to pick up some new swim trunks and some extra sun block." Geoff asked, calling towards his best friend.

"No prob man. I've gotta go and get some more hair gel, almost out." Duncan replied, grabbing his towel and walking back towards his dorm, with Geoff, DJ, and Harold all in tow.

"Yo can I come? I need to but some more food for my ants." Harold asked, looking hopeful at the two teens.

"Sure why not. Hey DJ do you want to come?" Geoff asks the buff teen.

"Sure, I'm going to the pet store too, gotta grab bunny some more chow." DJ replied, hugging his fluffy little rabbit. The others just chuckled lightly at his love for his pet as they began rinsing off and changing into normal clothes.

"Hey Courtney wait up! Where are you going?" Leshawna asks the Hispanic teen.

"Going to the mall with Bridgette. Want to come?" Replied Courtney, smiling at the ghetto teen with her large earrings and shimmery lip-gloss.

"Sure, mind if Gwen, Izzy, and the rest of the Gophers come too?" Leshawna asks, hoping the Bass boys weren't also riding to the mall.

"Sure, none of the guys are going." Courtney responded, "See you there." She yelled over her shoulder, opening Bridgette's blue Jeep's door and sliding.

Leshawna waved and began dialing her friends' numbers.

"What did Leshawna want?" Bridgette asks, starting the car and pulling out of the school's parking lot.

"She just wanted to know where I was going, and if she could come." Courtney replied honestly, looking out the window as they left the small island.

"Ok, is she coming?" Bridgette asks, turning of the bridge that connects the island to the main land, and heading off towards Muskoka Mall.

"Yeah, she and the rest of the Gophers." Courtney responded, turning the radio on; Reggae music began playing.

The rest of the drive was filled various Reggae and island songs Bridgette's favorite radio station played; soon they had arrived at their destination, parked, and made their way towards Billabong.

"Hello, welcome to Billabong. How can I help you ladies?" a friendly worker greeted them, continuing to fold clothes and place them in their correct locations.

"Hey, we're just looking. Thanks." Bridgette responded, immediately heading towards the surfing section. "Hey Court, what about this one for you?" The blonde surfer asks her brunette best friend.

"Ugh, that's something a slut would wear." Courtney replied in disgust of the small pieces of fabric that barely covered anything.

"Ok fine, if I find you a not-so-slutty swimsuit, will you try it on?" Bridgette asks, putting her famous puppy-eye look on and even adding a small pout to force Courtney to agree.

"Fine, but only if it's not too revealing and doesn't scream 'whore'." Courtney replied while rolling her eyes at her friend's immature ways.

Bridgette instantly got to work on finding something perfect for Courtney. Courtney, on the other hand, began searching the ranks at the various clothes and accessories they sold, that weren't so revealing.

"What about this one?" Bridgette finally asks, pulling out a cute white string bikini that actually proved to be quite modest for a bikini.

"That's not actually too bad. Fine I'll try it on, but no promises." Courtney answered, grabbing her size and walking into a changing room.

"Hey I'll see you guys later, Harold and I will meet you at the food court." DJ yelled towards Duncan and Geoff, who had already started walking towards Billabong, while Harold and he headed off towards Petsmart.

"Sure thing bro." Geoff answered, not even looking at his two friends as Duncan and him entered the surfing store.

"Yo hey Bridge, what's up?" Geoff asks, smiling and waving at the blonde surfer, who was still waiting for Courtney to reveal herself.

"Hey Geoff, hey Duncan. What are you guys doing here?" Bridgette asks, walking over to her two friends and looking, mostly, at Geoff.

Duncan took this as his queue to leave, but stopped when Courtney emerged from the dressing room; the white bikini fighting and hugging her body's curves perfectly.

"Hey Bridgette what do you think?" Courtney asks, adjusting the ties on her waist, not noticing Duncan.

"What? Oh, wow you look amazing." Bridgette gasps, staring at Courtney. It was the first time the blonde had seen Courtney dress in something so revealing, and Bridgette was glad to see Duncan had a similar reaction.

"Wow Princess, lookin' good." Duncan whistled at the now blushing teen.

"Duncan! What are you doing here?" Courtney asks, trying to fight off her embarrassment but failing miserably.

"Well I was here to grab some more hair gel, but I'd rather stay here with you." Duncan replied honestly, winking at the shorter brunette; loving the way the freckles on her nose were highlighted with her growing blush.

"You are such a perv!" Courtney snapped at the delinquent, trying hard to contain her displeasures.

"Hey you're the one modeling a bikini for me. I'm not turning that down." Duncan replied, holding his hands up in defense, and smirking even more at, her now, scarlet face.

"Whatever; get lost." Courtney growled back, walking back into the dressing room and changing back into her regular clothes.

"She digs me." Duncan said to Geoff, who was still talking to Bridgette and watching Courtney and Duncan's little fight.

"Totally." Geoff agreed, fist bumping his best friend and walking with Bridgette towards the cashier to pay for her swimsuit and his new swim trunks.

"Where is Bridgette?" Courtney asks, coming out of the dressing room with the bikini in hand. She had changed back into her clothes, and Duncan still couldn't keep his eyes off her.

"What? Oh I think they left. Said something 'bout going to find some new movies or something." Duncan replied, shrugging.

Courtney just nodded her head and proceeded to pay for her new swimsuit.

"You're actually buying it?" Duncan asks, brightening up at the sight of her purchase.

"Yeah so?" Courtney asks, taking the bag the lady returned and beginning to walk from the store, and Duncan.

"Just didn't think you were that into it." Duncan replied, shrugging his shoulders and following her towards Macy's.

"What? I can't dress in a bikini and show some skin once in a while?" Courtney asks, glaring at him and continuing to walk away from him. He easily kept up with her short strides.

"No, it's just I thought you hated revealing clothes." Duncan replied, smiling at her obvious discomfort.

"Whatever. Why are you following me?" Courtney asks, turning to face him for the first time since they left Billabong.

"I'm not, I'm going to Macy's too." Duncan replied, fully aware of the fact that he never shops there, unless it's for nice clothes, which he never wore.

"Since when do you shop at Macy's? The world must be ending." Courtney replied, pretend to almost faint. Duncan laughed, despite the fact she was making fun of him.

"You know, you're cute when you act sarcastic." Duncan said, moving to block her path and stare at her with intense teal eyes.

"Whatever, I'm not interested in playing games Duncan." Courtney rolled her eyes, walking towards the jewelry department. Duncan watched her go, and then pretended to check out some cool sunglasses, mostly just observing her from afar.

When Courtney was younger, before her Mom had completely abandoned her, before the suicide, her family had often taken trips to Macy's where her Mom showed her the jewelry section, pointing out the various expensive necklaces. Courtney had always loved this one particular necklace; it was a silver heart, plain and simple. Just the way Courtney liked it. Her mother had the same exact one that her father had engraved "_Angel" _her father's nickname for her mother.

Duncan noticed this, and heard the lady ask if Courtney she wanted to purchase the item, or have it engraved. Courtney politely declined the woman's offer, and proceeded to leave the store, waving towards Bridgette, Leshawna, Gwen, Izzy, Owen, Trent, and Cody. Duncan joined them, all though he didn't like Trent or Cody particularly.

"Hey man, what's up?" Duncan asks Owen, whom he refers to as 'the big guy'.

"Nothing much Duncan, we're all going to the food court, wanna come?" Owen offers, always one to be friendly despite the obvious tension between Duncan, Trent, and Cody.

"Sure thing man, gotta meet my boys over there. Hey Malibu, where's ole Geoff at?" Duncan asks the blonde surfer girl, who was currently talking to Izzy about some volunteer work at the animal shelter.

"He went to the restroom, told me to wait out here for him." Bridgette replied, motioning towards the restroom sign where Geoff emerged.

"Sup man. What are you doin in Macy's?" Geoff asks Duncan, raising an eyebrow and looking at Courtney, who was talking with Leshawna and receiving glares from Gwen; who she glared back equally hard.

"Nothin, I was looking at some shades." Duncan replied half honestly. Geoff understood their silent "code word" and left him alone.

"Hey ready to hit the food court? DJ and Harold are probably already waiting for us." Bridgette asks her fellow Bass members, who nod and begin to walk towards the food court.

On the somewhat long walk towards their destination, Cody was walking besides Courtney, looking over at the brunette occasionally and smiling at her. Duncan noticed this, and began to walk closer to the brunette's other side, giving the immature teen a cold glare.

"So Courtney, do you have a date for the Fall Festival?" Cody asked the tanned teen, giving her his best playboy smile.

"No, why?" Courtney asks, neither she nor Cody noticing Duncan's growl or glare.

"Well, if you don't have anyone to go with; would you want to go with me?" The shorter teen asks the girl, giving her his best puppy dogface.

"I don't know Cody, you're nice and all, but I don't think you're my type." Courtney replied honestly and sweetly, trying to soften the rejection.

"Oh, ok." Cody responded, looking somewhat disappointed before looking hopeful at Leshawna. "Hey Leshawna do you-" Cody began.

"Don't even think about it white boy, Leshawna already has herself a secret admirer." Leshawna cut him off, smiling to herself at her unnamed admirer.

"Oh ok." Cody sighed in defeat; he looked at Izzy and noticed Owen carrying her on his back, Bridgette and Geoff walking hand in hand, and Gwen and Trent obviously in their own world.

"Hey don't worry about it Cody, I'm sure you'll find someone to go with you." Courtney said, patting his shoulder comfortingly. "I think I heard Beth was looking for a date." Courtney continued, giving him a quick wink before walking off towards DJ and Harold at the now claimed Bass table. Cody smiled at the thought and went to join the Gophers at the table next to the Bass.

"What's up guys, get the things you were looking for?" DJ asks, petting Bunny and eating some French fries.

"Yup, I even got Courtney to buy a bikini." Bridgette replied triumphantly, sitting in between Harold and Geoff.

"Ugh, don't remind me. I can't believe I even bought it." Courtney snapped, half-heartedly towards her blonde best friend, opting to sit in between DJ and Duncan.

"Well I think you look, H-O-T babe." Duncan said, giving Courtney a wink and stealing some of the fries she had grabbed.

"Are you guys going to the Fall Festival?" Bridgette asks, ignoring Courtney and Duncan's glaring contest.

"Yeah man, I'm so excited!" Geoff replied, whooping in excitement.

"I can't wait either, I'm going to meet the girl of my dreams." Harold said, daydreaming about his unsaid girl.

"I can't wait for all the games, I'm going to try and win a prize this year." DJ said, stroking Bunny and eating a few more fries.

"What? Why would you waste your money? They're so rigged!" Courtney asked DJ, clearly hating the games.

"What? I want to at least try. Last year I was one score away from winning the big prize at darts." DJ replied, looking bum about his loss.

Courtney rolled her eyes at his immaturity. "So who has dates?" Courtney asked, changing the subject and looking at the rest of their small gang.

"Geoff and I are going together." Bridgette replied, looking at Geoff, who wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"I'm meeting my girl there." Harold replied, smiling again in a lovesick way. Duncan threw a fry in his face for it.

"I'm not going with anyone. What about you Court?" DJ asks, looking at the girl to his right, noticing her hesitation of the question.

"I'm not going with anyone either." She replied quietly, only Duncan and DJ heard, since they were the only ones listening.

"Would you want to accompany Bunny and me?" DJ asks in a friendly manor, stroking Bunny more for emphasis.

"Sure, I'd love to." Courtney responded, stroking the bunny's soft fur and not noticing Duncan's glare at DJ and his pet rabbit.

"Cool, I'll pick you up around 3 to head on over to the park?" DJ asks, Courtney nodding in response.

The Fall Festival is an annual weekend event in Muskoka. Many vendors travel from all over Canada to participate in the large event. It takes place in McGillis and Pertsch Park, in downtown Muskoka. The festival only lasts the first weekend of Fall, a very short season in Canada.

Meanwhile at the Gopher's table, Cody had left to hunt down Beth and ask her to the festival, Trent had asked Gwen to go with him, which she gladly accept, Leshawna was thinking about her secret admirer and was anticipating their first meet, and Izzy and Owen were making-out, obviously going together.

Soon the two gangs had enough of the mall and decided to head back to campus. Both groups were excited for the weekend, the Fall Festival is one of the most romantic festivals in Muskoka other than Christmas, Valentine's, and New Year.

**Ok so here's another chapter! Sorry if it's shorter than usual, the next few are going to be somewhat longer. Thanks for all the response I've been getting to this Fic! I'm so blessed to have so many readers! Well let me know what you think, what you liked/disliked about this chapter. I'll try to add more Gophers next chapter (if I have time, this is a Bass story after all) and I'll try to add some evilness of Heather and the Alliance (not sure if y'all will like them or not, I haven't mentioned them much but that will change shortly). Anyways thanks so much, your support means so much to me! **


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of the week seemed to fly by for Courtney. Soon it was Friday night, the night of the Fall Festival. After taking a quick shower, the brunette walked back towards her dressers to find something suitable to wear. The wash of relief spilled over Courtney once more remembering DJ was going to be her 'date' for the evening and not the green-haired delinquent that Courtney claimed to hate so much.

Sighing Courtney opened one of the many drawers and grabbed her favorite purple dress. It was Greek styled, reaching her knees with two golden accessories accompany both sleeves made of light purple see-through chiffon. The neckline dropped a little low, revealing a modest amount of cleavage. It hugged all of Courtney's curves and made her already generous breasts stand out more. Grabbing the matching darker purple scarf, Courtney tied it loosely around her waist acting as a belt, completing the look.

Bridgette walked in just as Courtney was butting on her favorite wedge sandals and took notice of her appearance.

"Wow Court, you look great!" Bridgette praised changing into her own clothes. Bridgette opted to exchange her usual casual clothes for a baby blue dress that reached just above her knees. It had a sweetheart neckline with white spaghetti straps. She tied a white scarf around her waist wearing her usual sandals and grabbed her favorite worn out jean jacket.

"Wow Bridge you should wear dresses more often. You look great." Courtney complimented her friend, excited to see her in something other than her usual sweatshirt.

"Thanks Court, lets go the guys are probably waiting for us." Bridgette replied, the two exiting their room and making their way towards the parking lot.

Geoff owned a huge van that could fit easily ten people and had offered to drive the group to town. Before the girls arrived the guys were all waiting by the van, the back doors wide open with Duncan and DJ sitting on the bumper listening to the radio while Geoff and Harold tossed a football around. When the girls arrived Duncan and Geoff stopped doing their current activities to admire the two girls' approach.

"Hey guys! We're ready?" Bridgette asks the driver, blushing at the look Geoff was giving her.

"Yeah sure thing brah. Let's go!" Geoff yelled excitedly jumping into the driver seat while the others climbed in. DJ took the passenger seat while Bridgette opted to sit behind Geoff and Harold behind DJ.

"Guess that leaves you and me in the back." Duncan stated smugly towards the blushing brunette.

"Over my dead body. Harold trade seats." Courtney ordered the nerdy redhead.

Upon receiving a death glare from Duncan, a clear warning message, Harold instantly denied Courtney's request, leaving her to sit in the back with a certain green-haired teen.

After a rather tense backseat car ride, the group finally made it to the fair grounds, anxious to get away from Duncan, Courtney quickly jumped out of the car behind Bridgette, ready to do the first activity whatever it may be.

"Hey guys we're going to go get some food, want anything?" DJ asks his friends.

"We just got here." Courtney argued, trying to think of a reason to keep her 'date' from leaving.

"Yeah but Bunny's hungry." DJ argued smiling down at his pet rabbit and leaving with Harold towards the food stands.

"Lets go hit some games man!" Geoff excitedly yelled, making his way towards the ring toss and paying the guy a dollar to throw three rings.

"You know it's rigged so you'll never win right?" Courtney asks the somewhat dumb blonde, watching as he threw all three rings on three separate bottles, successfully winning a toy of his choice.

"Yay man I won!" Geoff exclaimed excitedly, high fiving Duncan and opting for the stuff dolphin, noticing Bridgette look at the gray stuff animal. "For the lady." Geoff offered Bridgette, handing her the animal, which she blushed and happily accepted.

"Thanks Geoff. Want to ride some rides?" Bridgette asks her blonde date, motioning towards some of the mechanical rides setup throughout the outdoor area. Geoff nodded anxious to get some alone time with the beautiful green-eyed girl.

"He's so whipped." Duncan observed, noticing Geoff follow Bridgette through the crowd and towards one of the rides.

"You know, just because he's found someone he likes, doesn't make him a wuss. I think it's actually pretty sweet." Courtney replied, smiling at her friends watching them leave.

"Whatever, he's totally making an ass of himself." Duncan argued, sulking at the idea that his party loving friend is no longer interested in the rides.

"Say what you want Duncan, I think they're cute together." Courtney snapped at the obviously annoyed punk.

With that said, the brunette began to walk towards the food area, noticing the tall black boy with a scrawny company sitting at a picnic table.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" DJ asked, noticing Duncan's bad mood and Courtney's obvious annoyance. "What happened?"

"Nothing, just Geoff totally ditched me for the blonde." Duncan replied, grabbing one of Harold's fries without permission.

"Oh well you knew those two were totally into each other. Should've seen it coming man." DJ responded, also taking one of Harold's fries and feeding his pet rabbit.

"C'mon guys can't you just let those two be happy? Ugh boys." Courtney grumbled, also grabbing some of Harold's fries and shoving them into her mouth.

"C'mon Princess, I would think you'd be upset that your best friend just ditched you for a guy." Duncan persisted, trying to anger the uptight brunette sitting next to him.

"I'm not upset, I'm happy for her. She's been trying for years to get Geoff's attention and she's finally got it." Courtney responded, happy at the face of pure annoyance she received from her answer.

"Whatever he's whipped." Duncan replied, brooding quietly at the table.

Soon music was heard and Courtney noticed a large wooden area cleared for dancing with light strung around the area.

"C'mon DJ, let's dance." Courtney announced when she recognized one of the songs that came on.

"Alright, here Harold watch Bunny." DJ commended, getting up and leading Courtney to the dance floor where they proceeded to dance to the music.

Duncan annoyed at the lack of attention he's received from his favorite brunette also got up and headed towards the crowded dance floor. Soon the music changed again and he noticed Courtney and DJ dancing separately, liking the distance between the two.

Though Duncan isn't usual a self-conscious type of person, the feeling he received from watching Courtney dance with his best friend wasn't one he'd like to have often. Though he knew DJ would never steal his girl, the idea of anyone dancing with his princess made him pissed.

"Hey can I cut in?" Duncan asks, giving DJ a puppy-dog look. DJ happily complied and handed Courtney over to the green-haired punk, choosing to return to the table.

"What do you want Duncan?" Courtney asks, slightly annoyed, she was having a good time. Soon the music changed to a slow song, and Courtney found herself wrapped in Duncan's strong arms, swaying to the music.

"I just want a dance with the princess." Duncan defended, giving her a pouty look pretending to have innocent intentions.

"Fine, once dance." Courtney agreed, wrapping both her arms around his neck and following his lead.

After a few moments of peaceful silence Duncan chose to break it.

"Why don't you just admit it?" He asks, looking down at Courtney's head resting against his shoulder.

"Admit what? There's nothing to admit." Courtney argued, not bothering to remove her head from her current position.

"That you like me. It'd be a lot easier." Duncan urged, continuing to sway in time with the music.

"I don't like you. I tolerate you. There's a difference." Courtney argued, still not changing her head position on his chest.

"Yes you do. Admit it, I'm irresistible." Duncan smirked, placing his hand underneath the brunette's chin forcing her to look at him. "And you totally dig me." Duncan whispered in her face, noses almost touching.

"I do not. I think you're into me." Courtney challenged, not breaking their closeness.

"Maybe I am. What are you going to do about it?" Duncan challenged back, smirking at her shocked face. "Well I know what I'm going to do." He answered her unsaid question. Leaning in slowly, he pressed their lips together, giving her all the chances to back away, but she didn't.

Soon the kiss ended with the song, forcing the two to stare up at each other, onyx meeting teal eyes.

"Fine, I admit it. I do like you." Courtney blushed, looking away from Duncan's intense stare.

"Told you. And I like you too Princess." Duncan replied, smiling at her sudden blush and recapturing her lips.

After their lips met for the second time, both could hear clapping and hollering from a near by table. Pulling apart and looking over they noticed their friends, gathered around clapping and giving whistles towards the couple.

"She totally digs me!" Duncan yelled towards his friends, earning a slap on the chest from Courtney who only blushed deeper.

Walking back over to their friends and sitting back down at the table, the teasing really started.

"Dude, score man!" Geoff smiled at his longtime best friend. Duncan just smirked back noticing Courtney cuddling deeper into his side, shivering slightly.

"Here Princess, take this." Duncan said towards the shivering Hispanic, shrugging off his leather jacket and draping it around her shoulders. Courtney nodded in response, not noticing the jacket earlier.

Soon the Killer Bass had their fair share of talking and decided to hit the games one last time before their departure. Geoff and Bridgette went for the ring toss, DJ and Harold went for the water guns, and Duncan and Courtney to the ring toss.

"I bet you I can get all five rings on a bottle." Duncan challenged the shorter brunette standing beside him, handing the guy behind the counter three dollars in exchange for five rings.

"I bet you can't." Courtney challenged back, smiling when Duncan threw his first ring, which totally missed.

Annoyed by her smirk of triumph, Duncan threw another ring, which only landed partly on the bottle, but fell due to gravity. Completely in raged now, the green haired teen threw with his third ring dead on to a bottle. Giving Courtney a glare. Throwing the last two, the rings landed on another two bottles, earning him a prize of his choice.

"I'll take…the stuff bear." Duncan said towards the worker, receiving the bear. "Here you go Princess." Duncan handed the bear towards the brunette, noticing her intense blush.

"Thanks Duncan. That's actually pretty sweet." Courtney replied, kissing Duncan on the cheek. Duncan's smirk only grew. The two left the park with Duncan's arm wrapped around the Hispanic's small waist.

Else where in the park, the Screaming Gophers weren't having the same luck as the Killer Bass. They had successfully managed to waste $50 trying to earn prizes, met the Alliance which ended with Leshawna and Heather having a full out brawl, and succeeded in getting kicked out of the park for the rest of the festival.

"Man this sucks." Trent said to no one specifically, noticing Leshawna's bruises from where Heather attempted to fight her. Gwen also walked with a slight limp because of trying to separate the fighting girls.

"Yeah, I totally could have won the eating contest." Owen replied, barbeque sauce all over his face.

"Yeah and I didn't get a chance to watch the magic show." Izzy complained, ridding on Owen's back and patting his head like a drum.

"Whatever, at least we didn't waste anymore money on those pointless activities they call 'games'." Noah said in a bitter tone, continuing to read his book.

"Don't blame us, blame Heather! She's the bitch who started it." Leshawna snapped at her complaining friends, noticing them all wince at her harsh tone.

"Yeah she totally got what she deserved. I can't believe _we_ got kicked out because of her." Gwen continued, kicking a rock hard, sending it flying out of her path.

"Yeah well you guys did continue to fight her, even after the authorities told you to stop." Cody pointed out, receiving two death glares for his remark.

"Whatever lets just get back to school. I can't believe I just said that." Gwen snapped, rubbing her sore head from where Heather had viciously pulled.

The Gophers entered Trent's large retro van, driving towards Wawanakwa High.

Back on campus, the Bass team was all hanging out in the small café, drinking the warm cider it served during the short autumn season.

"I can't believe it, you two are dating! Congratulations." Bridgette reminded the group once more of Duncan and Courtney's new relationship statues.

"Yeah it's pretty sweet. I knew she totally dig me." Duncan replied; placing his hands behind his head and leaning back against the leather booth, earning a glare and light smack on the chest from Courtney cuddled at his side.

"Whatever, he's totally a softie. He won me this teddy bear." Courtney replied, holding up the brown bear for all to see. It was Duncan's turn to glare at his girlfriend, noticing her smile.

"I'm not sweet. I don't know where she gets her delusions." Duncan tried to shrug it off, still noticing Courtney smile at him leaning up to lightly kiss his cheek.

"I happen to like softies." Courtney whispered in his ear, causing Duncan to smirk at her comment that no one else heard.

"Ok enough PDA, save it for the bedroom." DJ said, earning two glares and two blushes from the couple.

"Hey has anyone seen Katie or Sadie?" Harold asks, looking around the room.

Although the two B.F.F.F.L. weren't exactly apart of the team, they were still Bridgette and Courtney, mostly Bridgette's, friends and were welcomed within the group, especially with DJ, who had a small crush on Katie, which, unknown to him, she reciprocated.

"Yeah I haven't seen twiddle dumb and twiddle dumber in awhile." Duncan replied earning a few laughs from the guys at the nickname.

"C'mon Duncan they're nice. Annoying and sometimes naïve but nice." Courtney defended, looking at her boyfriend.

"Ok whatever you say babe." Duncan replied, wrapping his arms around her and bringing her to basically lay on top of him.

With that said the café's doors opened to reveal the matching 'twins' with their neon pink jeans, black and white stripped shirts, and hot pink wedge sandals.

"Oh my gosh you'll never believe what Eva just did!" Katie said, rushing over to the table, hugging DJ in an over dramatic scared tone.

"What?" Harold asks, looking at Sadie who was also a little shaken up.

"She totally trashed your room." Sadie replied, looking over at Courtney and Bridgette, shock written on their faces.

"What?!" The two said in unison, following Katie and Sadie as they led them to the west dorms.

Once inside they headed straight for their wing, noticing their door wide open and trash everywhere. Once inside the room the damage was obvious. Eva must've been on another rampage, the room was in a mess. The door was off its hinges and the beds were ruined, sheets, pillows, and feathers everywhere. The desk drawers were all pulled out and their contents smashed, torn or shredded around the room in a mess. The bathroom sink had all contents smashed, the mirror slightly cracked with red lipstick reading, 'back stabbing bitch' in clear writing.

As the Bass members walked in, they noticed lots of smashed glass everywhere, the beds had small pieces laying on top of the torn sheets, clearly waiting for someone to sit on them.

"Why did she do this? I didn't do anything." Bridgette cried into Geoff's chest, tears soaking his once clean white shirt.

"I know babe, I know." his attempt of comforting her failing.

Looking around the room once more, Courtney noticed a picture frame lying on the floor, completely smashed. She moved towards it, picking up the fragile remains of it and noticing it was a picture of the group, taken at the last day of summer, now two weeks ago.

Katie and Sadie were hugging Bridgette and Courtney and the guys were all on top of each other in a dog pile attempt, it was at the local ice cream parlor, the group in once large booth with the manager taking the picture. It was a fun day, Tyler and Ezekiel were attempting a cross eyed look but failed, Geoff, DJ, and Duncan all were all on top of Harold, crush beneath their combined weights, the girls were on the opposite side each hugging their best friends and smiling happily at the camera. It was a day to never be forgotten; yet somehow Eva had managed to dull the happiness the picture possessed.

"Look at what she did. We can't stay here tonight! It's going to take all weekend to clean this up." Courtney complained, taking the picture out of the broken frame and throwing the frame in the trashcan, completely empty besides a few candy wrappers.

"It's ok, you guys go sleep with Katie and Sadie and we'll get Tyler and Ezekiel to help us clean up first thing tomorrow." Duncan comforted his distressed girlfriend, giving her his warmest smile. She greatly accepted it, letting him hold her while she held back her tears.

**Alright how bout that ending? Didn't see that coming uh? Way to ruin a great night. All well more to come! Sorry if the Gopher scene was short, as I said before it's mostly a Killer Bass story! Thanks to all the reviewers, readers, followers, and favorites! I can't tell you how much I appreciate it! I'm sorry if this isn't the best, I had a whole three day debate tournament that was stressful so my brain is totally fried! Thanks again love you lots! **

**Ps-Suggestions always appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 7

It was a week since Eva trashed Courtney and Bridgette's room. The Killer Bass had spent the entire weekend cleaning up, and slowly repairing the damage that had been done. Soon their depression turned into rage at Eva's actions.

"I say we should go rough her up. Teach her a lesson about messing with out girls." Duncan said in an angry tone, slamming his fist on the table for extra emphasis.

"No! We already told you we don't want to make a big deal about it." Bridgette disagreed, glaring at Duncan and turning to Courtney for support.

"I'm sorry Bridgette, I agree with Duncan. She deserves to pay for what she did." Courtney's face turned deadly at the reminder of her once trashed room.

"But I don't want there to be any conflict between us." Bridgette pleaded towards Courtney.

"She started it when she deliberately trashed our room. Our _personal_ space." Courtney replied through gritted teeth.

"But I'm sure if we talk to her we could get this all sorted out." Bridgette tried again, looking at Geoff and DJ for back up.

"I agree with Bridgette. We shouldn't try to start an all out war with Eva. The girl's crazy." DJ agreed with Bridgette.

"Yeah man but she did trash the girls' room for no reason." Geoff argued, clearly agreeing with Duncan and Courtney.

"But Geoff if we talk to her maybe she'll have an explanation." Bridgette argued.

"What excuse could that crazy chick have?" Duncan asks, clearing not in a debatable mood.

"Um…I don't know. Which is why we need to ask." Bridgette replied.

"It's ok Bridgette to be mad at her." Courtney comforted her friend, clearly trying to cheer up the usually cheerful surfer.

"I know but I think we should at least question her before being irrational." Bridgette said firmly, leaving no room for discussion in her tone. The other nodded agreeing.

Soon the bell rang and the group left the cafeteria to head to their classes. On the way to their first period Bridgette and Courtney ran into Leshawna, Gwen, and Izzy on their way to their first period as well.

"Oh Bridgette I'm sorry to hear about what happened with Eva. That girl needs to be taught a lesson." Leshawna said comforting towards the two Bass girls.

"I agree. That was totally uncalled for." Gwen seconded her friend, smiling at Bridgette and attempting to be friendly with Courtney.

"I say we sneak into her room and trash it! It's like this one time on my middle school camping trip. This one girl was being totally mean to me, calling me names and stuff. So finally I took a jar of Honey and a beehive and dumped it on her while she was sleeping. Safe to say she won't be calling me a crazy bitch again." Izzy smiled evilly. The other four girls shared the same facial expression of shocked, scared, and a little doubtful of the redhead's story, but said nothing.

"If there's anything you need help with, don't hesitate to call us." Leshawna said reassuringly to Bridgette, hugging the petite blonde before leaving for her class, Gwen and Izzy following close behind.

"That was nice of them." Bridgette said surprised as she continued down the hall with Courtney.

"It was." Courtney agreed, still a little shocked at their open friendliness.

Although the Killer Bass and the Screaming Gophers weren't friends, they weren't enemies. They respected each other's strengths and weaknesses, and often allied together against the ever-present Alliance. Both teams' girls were close friends, with the exception of Gwen and Courtney, and often talked to one another about their problems. It was the boys of both teams who often found it hard to let go of their differences. However since the start of freshman year, the guys seemed to have put aside their differences.

Once morning classes finished, Courtney walked with Bridgette and the Gopher girls to lunch, sitting themselves happily at a booth on the far side of the cafeteria to talk and laugh with one another. By the time both Bass and Gopher boys found the girls, they were all laughing hysterically and having genuinely fun time with each other's company.

"Hey ladies mind if we join you?" Duncan asks, looking mostly at Courtney and her blushing expression.

"Sure make yourselves at home." Leshawna replied.

Grabbing two extra tables and a bunch of chairs the guys extended the both to allow themselves to sit with their girls.

"So what were you ladies talking about?" Cody asks, attempting to make his voice deeper like the other guys.

"Nothing much. Just talking about our homework for this week." Gwen replied, ignoring his efforts to sound older and continuing with her lunch.

"Are you sure you weren't talking about which of you lucky ladies gets to be my date to the fall mixer?" Cody asks, raising an eyebrow at the girls.

With a loud snort from all the girls and fits of giggles Courtney was the first to reply.

"No offense Cody, but you're not my type. But thanks for the offer."

"Yeah no offense, I'm sure you'll find a date." Leshawna says, still attempting to control her giggles.

"Guys don't be mean to Cody. He's a nice guy and I'm sure any girl will be happy to go out with him." Bridgette scolded her friends and look reassuringly at Cody, who smiled at her kind gesture.

"Yeah but don't forget babe, we're going to the fall mixer together." Geoff stated with a protective tone in his voice.

"Don't worry baby I haven't forgot." Bridgette replied. Geoff backed off after that.

After lunch they all separated for their afternoon classes. Finally finished with their afternoon classes for the day, the girls made their way to the girls' lounge in their dorms.

"Ugh that final lecture seemed to have dragged on and on and on." Gwen complained, sitting down in the recliner chair.

"I agree. Mr. Sands must've talked for three hours straight." Leshawna complained, sitting down on the love seat couch.

"It wasn't that bad guys. Didn't you find it interesting about the study of the human perception?" Courtney asked, actually enjoying psychology class.

"No, it was horrible." Replied Gwen in a sour tone. Courtney just glared at the blue haired Goth.

"Well, well, well look what we have here." A high-pitched, over-friendly voice echoed in the room.

"Ugh what do you want Heather?" Gwen snapped at the dark haired beauty.

"What's your problem Goth girl? I live in this dorm and have every right to be here as you do." Heather replied, adding a cold glare towards Gwen.

"Whatever skinny white girl, we were here first so you can just wait till we're done." Leshawna snapped at Heather.

"Well I wouldn't want to stay in here with you losers anyhow. I have so much better things to do. Right Lindsay and Beth?" Heather states in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Yeah we're so going to do makeovers." Lindsay says in an excited tone, obviously unaware of the tension in the room.

Heather rolls her eyes in response and turns her attention back to the group of Bass and Gopher girls. "I'll see you all at the fall mixer. Oh Courtney and Bridgette, I hope Eva didn't trash your room too much. I told her to go easy but then again Eva never does listen to authority. Toodles." Heather says in an evil tone, clearly satisfied with the reactions on the girls' faces.

"That bitch! I'm so going to ripe her to shreds." Courtney finally manages after a few tense moments. Ripping a pillow for emphasis.

"How could she? Why would she employ Eva? I mean they don't even talk to each other do they?" Bridgette asks, not nearly as angered as Courtney but still clearly upset.

"That little skinny white girl is going to get some serious payback." Leshawna glares at the door where Heather once stood.

"I say we go trash her dorm, see how she likes that." Courtney says in an evil tone.

"Whoa ladies those are fighting words. Who's dorm are we trashing?" Duncan's voice enters the room, followed closely by the other boys.

"Heather's. That bitch is the one who asked Eva to trash our room last week." Courtney fills them.

"Whoa Heather did that? That's seriously harsh brah." Geoff says, Trent and Cody agreeing with the chill blonde.

"Why would Heather do that? You guys didn't do anything to her." Owen says, clearly unaware of Heather's deceitful ways.

"Who knows why Heather does what she does. All I know is that I want to smash in her over-made up face." Courtney snaps at the over-weight teen.

"Man, that's harsh." Owen says, still clearly not getting it.

"I agree with CIT, Heather deserves a taste of her own medicine." Leshawna backs Courtney, receiving a surprised look from everyone, including Courtney.

"Well than what are we waiting for? Let's do some damage." Gwen says with an evil look on her face, smashing her fist into her open palm for emphasis.

"Whoa guys let's all just chill out for a second and think this through rationally." Trent tries to calm down the enraged group of girls, only to have them more enraged by his suggestion.

"'Chill out'? You want _us_ to 'chill out'?" Courtney repeats his words with a furry in her voice that impresses even Duncan. "I'll show you 'chilled out' once we completely destroy that bitch!" Her voice rises with her anger, causing Trent to flinch.

Without any more objections from the guys the group of angered girls storm off down the hall towards Heather's dorm. Once they arrive at the door that clearly reads; "Heather's room. Do not enter without permission." Courtney easily kicks the do open with a force that surprises everyone, including herself which she later denies.

"Whoa Princess, I never knew you had _that_ in you." Duncan says in an impressed voice.

"Thanks. I'm a black belt in karate and kung fu." Courtney states simply, walking into the room with a purpose.

"Doesn't look like she's here, so can we go?" Bridgette asks in an uncomfortable voice.

"No, I want revenge. She totally messed up our room and doesn't get any repercussions for it. Not happening." Courtney says in a determined voice that leaves no room for questioning.

The others file into the small dorm room and start looking around. There are many pictures of Heather scattered around the room. There's also a queen size bed in place of the bunk beds that come with the dorm room. There's also a large vanity mirror and a tons of make-up, accessories, and clothes thrown around the room.

"Ugh how can she live in here? This place is disgusting." Leshawna states disgusted tone.

"Can we please go? There's clearly nothing worth trashing since she does a pretty good job of it herself." Bridgette says in a pleading voice.

"Ugh fine, but I'm not through with her." Courtney says in an annoyed voice, kicking the vanity table hard with her foot.

"Let's get outta here before someone comes." DJ agrees with Bridgette.

"So, whatcha all doin' in Heather's room?" the obnoxious voice of Principle Chris McLean's voice sys in an intrigued tone.

Turning slowly, the group of teens turn to find the principle of the school leaning against the wall outside of Heather's room, looking quite interested.

"Principle McLean? What are you doing here in the girls' dorm?" Gwen asks in a confused voice.

"I was here because I got word that a door was broken. Turns out it was kicked in by a student." Chris's sarcastic voice says to the group of confused teens.

"Listen Principle McLean I can explain everything." Courtney says, taking charge of the situation.

"Don't bother. You will all be serving detention after school for the rest of the week." Chris says in a still overly obnoxious tone.

"For what? We didn't do anything." Leshawna says in a shocked tone.

"Trespassing is a crime. Also the destruction of school property." Chris says in an exasperated tone.

"What? You can hardly call the door 'school property'! It was already half broken!" Courtney exclaims enraged.

"True, however you did break it completely. Therefore detention." Chris replies not fazed by the Hispanic's growing anger.

"This is so not cool brah." Geoff says in an annoyed tone.

**Ok so I'M BACK! Sorry it took so long to update this story. I have no idea where I want this story to go so suggestions are welcomed! Thank you all for those are followed, favorited, and reviewed my story! It means so much to me! :) I'm going to try to update this story more regularly but please be patient if I can't. Thank you all so much! Also a big shout out to **_**TheMatchmakingSnowman **_**for sending me a PM and motivating me! This is for you! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks so much! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

At 9:00 right after breakfast the Killer Bass and Screaming Gophers found themselves seated at the first two tables in the cafeteria.

"Welcome to detention." Chris's obnoxious voice rang in the cafeteria.

Ignoring the self-centered principle of Wawanakwa High the teens continued to slump forward in their seats.

"Listen up maggots." Chief's voice yelled at the group of teens.

Sitting up abruptly, Chief's voice got the attention of the group, with the exception of Duncan.

"Ok students today you'll be cleaning the entire school." Chris announced.

"What? But that'll take all day!" Courtney objected first.

"Not if you start now." Chris objected motioning to Chief, who started passing out cleaning supplies.

"Sorry Chris, I don't clean. Anything." Duncan replied.

"Well it's either cleaning the entire cafeteria or all the bathrooms on campus." Chris replied, giving him an evil smile.

"Ugh fine you win." Duncan replied throwing up his hands in defeat.

"But I don't understand we didn't do anything. Why are we in detention?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah why are we even here?" Leshawna asked.

"According to Heather, you guys totally trashed the chick's room." Chris said, snickering with Chief.

"What?!" Everything cried in unison.

"But we didn't! It was already trashed when we went to see her." Courtney argued.

"Really? Is that why the door was off its hinges?" Chris asks, giving Courtney a hard stare.

"Well there might've been a little accident." Courtney replied, faking ignorance.

"Accident or not you are all receiving detention this entire weekend. If I hear any more arguments I will extend it to next weekend too." Chris threatened, ending all future arguments.

After the principle and chef left, the teens looked at one another in uneasiness.

"Ugh I'm going to kill that man!" Courtney shouted in rage, kicking a table hard.

"This is so not how I wanted to spend my weekend." Gwen complained.

"C'mon guys its not so bad." Bridgette tried to cheer the girls up, getting nothing but glares.

"Heather will pay after this!" Gwen said, making a fist and slamming it on the table.

"I agree with blue hair over there, that bitch's got something coming for her." Duncan said, agreeing with Gwen.

"Yeah well I don't want to be here next weekend so can we please just start cleaning?" Trent asks, looking around for support.

"Knock yourself out Elvis." Duncan replied, throwing a pair of yellow gloves at the guitarist's face.

"Trent's right, I'd rather be eating. Or sleeping. Or playing video games. Or dream of eating while playing video games!" Owen said, quickly getting off topic.

"I agree with Trent guys, we don't want to be here any longer than we have to." DJ backed up the musician, much to Duncan's amaze and rage.

"Fine, but I'm so not cleaning the floors." Duncan said in a snappy voice.

As the two teams spread out around the room, pairing up in groups of twos, they began to work.

"Not like this isn't fun, but I'm a CIT! This is ridiculous that Chris is making us do this." Courtney said, stopping her scrubbing of a table.

"I agree with Mocha over there." Geoff said, motioning towards the dark skinned girl.

"Whatever just keep working party-animal." Leshawna said towards Geoff, not at all fond of his attitude.

"C'mon man we've been working for hours. I need a break dude." Geoff said in a bummed tone, taking off his yellow gloves.

"No way! We can't take any breaks! We need to finish this!" Courtney objected, glaring at the blonde party boy with pure disgust.

"But we need a break mocha!" Geoff whined, giving her a puppy-dog eyed look.

"I agree with CIT over there, we can't take any breaks! Not until we're more than halfway done." Leshawna backed Courtney, surprising the brunette and herself.

"I agree with Leshawna, taking a break is going to set us way back. I want to get out of here before the dinner rush." Gwen agreed with the two girls.

"C'mon let up a little. We've been working all morning." Duncan complained, looking at Courtney for support.

"And we'll be working till tomorrow morning if we take too many breaks!" Courtney snapped at her boyfriend, not impressed.

"Guys lets just all calm down. I think the girls are right; we can't stop, not yet. We still haven't cleaned the kitchen." Bridgette tried to reason, not getting through anyone's head.

"I got to back my boys, we need a break." Owen said, rubbing his stomach for emphasis.

"Well then I back my girls, we can't stop yet! We're on a roll!" Izzy disagreed with her blonde boyfriend.

"I agree with the girls too." Harold said, receiving a hard glare from Duncan, Geoff, and Trent. "Never mind I side with the guys. We _need_ a break." Harold changed his mind, seeing Duncan look approvingly afterwards.

"Oh I'll give you a break!" Leshawna threatened, angry at her boyfriend for siding against her.

"C'mon guys lets bounce." Duncan said, annoyed at the ghetto girl.

"Oh no! You're not _bouncing_ anywhere." Courtney threatened her delinquent boyfriend.

"C'mon Princess, we need a break!" Duncan complained, looking at his girlfriend for support.

"I know what you guys will do. You'll take a 'break' than you won't come back to work and you'll leave us girls here to finish it. Not. Happening." Courtney snapped, glaring at Duncan then behind him towards the group of guys.

"Well guys shouldn't have to clean." Ezekiel said, not earning himself any friends with the girls.

"And why's that?" Bridgette asks in a questioning voice.

"Because, that's girls' job. To clean, cook, and, you know, take care of guys. Eh." Ezekiel replied, receiving multiple glares from the girls.

"Excuse me. Did I hear you right? Did you just say that girls' jobs is to clean up after boys? Oh no you didn't." Leshawna growled at the pale Canadian, ready to strangle his sorry ass.

"Oh you little twerp! You're so dead." Courtney yelled at him, giving him a harsh glare and following Leshawna to teach him a lesson.

"I don't see the big deal eh? Guys a little help?" He asks, looking towards the group of guys looking on in enjoyment.

"Sorry man, don't want to get between pissed of chicks." Duncan said, giving him a smirk. "But a little advice. Run."

Not giving him a chance to escape, Courtney easily tackled Ezekiel as he made his way to flee.

"Oh no you don't! I'll show you what a girl's job is you little backward, dumbass, sexist!" Courtney growled at him in pure hatred, making Ezekiel curl into a ball on the floor.

"This should be good." Duncan said towards the guys, all of them watching in satisfaction as the group of girls surrounded Ezekiel.

"You're so going to be sorry you messed with us!" Leshawna growled at him, easily grabbing his skinny arms and twisting hard.

"OW! Duncan help!" Ezekiel cried, not wanting to be turned into a human punching bag.

"Duncan can't help you!" Courtney snapped at him. "Shut up and take it like a man!" Courtney easily swung a punch at his face, which he barely dodged.

"Duncan! C'mon guys! Help a brother out eh!" Ezekiel continued to plea, not wanting to be totally damaged for life.

"Why don't you just shut up? You no good, little-" Courtney was cut off by a pair of strong arms wrapping around her torso and lifting her off of the helpless teen.

"Calm down Princess, no need to get your pretty, pink panties in a wad." Duncan tried to calm down his clearly pissed off girlfriend.

"Duncan. Let. Go. Now." Courtney said through clenched teeth, turning her anger on her boyfriend.

"No can do sweets. See if I let you go, you'll kill Zek over there and he can't die. Quite yet." Duncan said, easily backing up with Courtney secured in his arms.

"Duncan I swear if you don't let me go right now!" Courtney threatened.

"You'll do what? Mhmm?" Duncan asked, baiting his extremely pissed of girlfriend. Not his smartest move.

"I'll spare your family jewels a kick." Courtney replied, venom laced in her words.

"Oh I'm so scared!" Duncan teased, clearly not worried. His grip around her tightened and Courtney cursed under her breath, pissed off that she was enable to cause physical damage to Ezekiel and Duncan.

"Duncan please let me go! You're squeezing me too tight." Courtney tried to argue, not wanting to sound too weak.

"Not happening princess. Not till you promise that you won't hurt my precious jewels, or hurt Zek over there." Duncan said, motioning towards the scared teen, who looked ready to pee his pants.

Sighing and realizing there's no way out of it, Courtney agreed. "Fine, but only if you don't take a break. I mean we need to finish this and we're wasting time."

"Fine. But if you break your promise I'm walking out of here like the French army." Duncan replied, releasing his grip on Courtney but still cautious of her next move.

"Fine. You're such an asshole." Courtney said bitterly, giving him her disgusted face.

"True, but you love it." Duncan replied, kissing her neck tenderly.

Sighing in defeat, Courtney quickly moved away from Duncan's soft lips, not wanting him to see her blush, too late.

"Score one for Duncan!" Duncan said to himself, smirking at Courtney's obvious fluster.

"Alright guys leave him alone. He's not worth it." Courtney said to the still enraged group of girls.

"CIT is right, who cares what this little prick thinks anyways." Leshawna said, glaring at Ezekiel.

"Yeah let's get back to work." Gwen agreed with her best friend, walking back over to the mop and beginning to dunk it in the bucket.

After the whole Ezekiel fiasco and the boys attempting to quit, again, the group finally managed to clean the entire cafeteria. By the time 5:30 rolled around the group was exhausted.

"Wow this place looks pretty good." Chris' obnoxious voice rang in their eyes. Grunting, sighing, or moaning in annoyance, the two teams turned to see Chris inspecting their work as Chef was taking notes.

"Are we finished here?" Courtney asked, looking at Chris in disgust.

"Yes, for today. Since you guys did so good, you get to clean the entire faculty lounge tomorrow!" Chris said in an over-cheery voice.

"What!?" Everyone's shocked voice rang out, easily turning to rage at the sight of his or her principle.

"Not happening." Duncan growled at the principle, giving him a death glare.

"Why? We just finished the entire cafeteria! And we cleaned up from lunch too." Gwen complained, wanting to strangle Chris.

"Because, if you don't…I'm failing you all! Then you'll be stuck here all summer for summer school. Your choice." Chris said in an evil tone.

"You can't do that! I want my lawyer!" Courtney yelled at him, growling at the grinning principle.

"Yes I can. Because I'm Chris McLean." The sadist principle replied. "Now hit the showers, you're done for today."

Everyone quickly ran through the door, each eager to leave without turning back.

Quickly arriving in the girl's dorm room, the girls quickly made a beeline for the lounge.

"Ugh! I can't believe him! The nerve! I'm so suing his sorry ass!" Courtney growled in furry, kicking the wall.

"I agree he can't do that!" Gwen complained just as loud.

"Ugh he's so a dead man!" Leshawna growled, punching a pillow.

"Aww trouble in paradise ladies?" Heather's nasty tone asked the group of infuriated girls.

"What do you want, Heather?" Bridgette asked, actually hate in her voice.

"I was just checking in on my dorm mates. I couldn't help but over hear you got stuck cleaning the faculty lounge tomorrow. That's a real shame." Heather said in fake sorrow.

"Oh it's so on girl. Do you want me to come over there and teach your skinny butt a lesson?" Leshawna threatened, ready to punch Heather in the face.

"Take a chill pill Leshawna." Heather snapped back, not interested in dealing with the tough, ghetto girl. "I'll see you all later." With that Heather left the group of fuming girls to fume and vent even more.

**So sorry it took awhile to write this! Thank you all for being so patient with me! :) Just like to thank everyone or reviewed, favorited, or followed this story! I know it's been kind of slow and I apologize for that but I'm hoping to spice things up real soon! Thanks so much! I'll try to upload soon! **


End file.
